new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Legendary Battles/Playable characters
Here's the list of characters for Disney Legendary Battles. Walt Disney Pictures *''Mickey Mouse and Friends'' ** *''Silly Symphonies'' **The Three Little Pigs **Big Bad Wolf **Prototype Donald Duck **Santa Claus **Little Red Riding Hood **The Ugly Duckling **Mr. Stork **Bucky Bug **Paul Bunyan **Lambert Lion **Three Little Wolves **Persephone **King Midas **Peter Pig **Ferdinand the Bull **Skeleton **Sugar Cookie Girl **Toby Tortoise **Max Hare **Elmer Elephant **Fluffy, Muffy and Tuffy **Dirty Bill **Mrs. Sheep **Susie the Little Blue Coupe **Three Blind Mouseketeers **Hobo Cookie **The Pied Piper **Ambrose **Tillie Tiger **King Neptune **Noah **Bunny Girl **Mother Duck **Joe Giraffe **Cock Robin **Abner Countrymouse **Bootie Beetle **Hiawatha **Eloise **Hop the Grasshopper **Monte **Mayor Bugg **Miss Banana Cake **Joe Muffaw **Tuffy Tiger **Cupid **Monty Citymouse **Old King Cole **Princess of the Land of Symphony **Vidi **Carnival Cookie Judge **Morris the Midget Moose **Wynken **Miss Licorice **Miss Strawberry Blonde **Devils Food Cake **Prince of the Isle of Jazz **Merbaby **The Wise Little Hen **Goldie **China Demon **Miss Pineapple **Angel Food Cake **The Old Woman **Pan **Captain Katt **Miss Peppermint **Noah's Wife **Hem, Shem and Japeth **Boogie Man **Ten Little Indians **The Little House **The Bad Boy **Joey Hippo **Miss Cocoanut **Upside Down Cake **The Flying Mouse **The Rum Cookie **Polly Penguin **China Girl **Blynken **Nod **Jitterbird **Dandy Candy Kid **Old Fashioned Cookie **Miss Jello **Mary Mary **Peter Penguin **Common Sense **The Flying Mouse's Mother **Prosecutor **Balsam **China Boy **China Ostrich **China Peacock **China Shop Clock **Mrs. Hem, Shem and Japeth *''Alice's Comedies'' **Julius the Cat *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' ** *''Pinocchio'' ** *''Fantasia'' ** *''The Reluctant Dragon'' ** *''Dumbo'' ** *''Bambi'' ** *''Saludos Amigos'' ** *''The Three Caballeros'' ** *''Song of the South'' ** *''Fun and Fancy Free'' ** *''So Dear to My Heart'' ** *''Cinderella'' ** *''Treasure Island'' ** *''Alice in Wonderland'' ** *''Peter Pan'' ** *''Disney Fairies'' ** *''The Sword and the Rose'' ** *''Rob Roy, the Highland Rogue'' ** *''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' ** *''Lady and the Tramp'' ** *''The Littlest Outlaw'' ** *''The Great Locomotive Chase'' ** *''Westward Ho the Wagons!'' ** *''Johnny Tremain'' ** *''Old Yeller'' ** *''The Light in the Forest'' ** *''Sleeping Beauty'' ** *''Darby O'Gill and the Little People'' ** *''Third Man on the Mountain'' ** *''Toby Tyler'' ** *''Kidnapped'' ** *''Pollyana'' ** *''Ten Who Dared'' ** *''Swiss Family Robinson'' ** *''101 Dalmatians'' ** *''The Absent-Minded Professor'' ** *''Nikki, Wild Dog of the North'' ** *''Greyfriars Bobby'' ** *''Babes in Toyland'' ** *''Moon Pilot'' ** *''Bon Voyage!'' ** *''Big Red'' ** *''Almost Angels'' ** *''The Legend of Lobo'' ** *''In Search of the Castaways'' ** *''Son of Flubber'' ** *''Miracle of the White Stallions'' ** *''Savage Sam'' ** *''Summer Magic'' ** *''The Incredible Journey'' ** *''The Sword in the Stone'' ** *''A Tiger Walks'' ** *''The Misadventures of Merlin Jones'' ** *''The Three Lives of Thomasina'' ** *''The Moon-Spinners'' ** *''Mary Poppins'' ** *''Emil and the Detectives'' ** *''Those Calloways'' ** *''The Monkey's Uncle'' ** *''The Ugly Dachshund'' ** *''Lt. Robin Crusoe, U.S.N.'' ** *''The Fighting Prince of Donegal'' ** *''Follow Me, Boys!'' ** *''Monkeys, Go Home!'' ** *''The Adventures of Bullwhip Griffin'' ** *''The Gnome-Mobile'' ** *''The Jungle Book'' ** *''Charlie, the Lonesome Cougar'' ** *''The Happiest Millionaire'' ** *''Blackbeard's Ghost'' ** *''The One and Only, Genuine, Original Family Band'' ** *''Never a Dull Moment'' ** *''The Horse in the Gray Flannel Suit'' ** *''The Love Bug'' ** *''Smith!'' ** *''Rascal'' ** *''The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes'' ** *''King of the Grizzlies'' ** *''The Boatniks'' ** *''The Wild Country'' ** *''The Aristocats'' ** *''The Barefoot Executive'' ** *''Scandalous John'' ** *''The Million Dollar Duck'' ** *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' ** *''The Biscuit Eater'' ** *''Now You See Him, Now You Don't'' ** *''Napoleon and Samantha'' ** *''Run, Cougar, Run'' ** *''Snowball Express'' ** *''The World's Greatest Athlete'' ** *''Charley and the Angel'' ** *''One Little Indian'' ** *''Robin Hood'' ** *''Superdad'' ** *''The Bears and I'' ** *''The Castaway Cowboy'' ** *''The Strongest Man in the World'' ** *''The Apple Dumpling Gang'' ** *''One of Our Dinosaurs Is Missing'' ** *''Ride a Wild Pony'' ** *''No Deposit, No Return'' ** *''Treasure of Matecumbe'' ** *''Gus'' ** *''Escape from the Dark'' ** *''Winnie the Pooh'' **Winnie the Pooh **Christopher Robin **Piglet **Tigger **Eeyore **Rabbit **Kanga **Roo **Owl **Gopher **Bees **Heffalump **Woozle **Robert Rabbit **Happy **Dexter **Kessie **Crow **Bug **Pack Rat **Rabbit's Relatives **Tigger's Mom **Pygmy Piglet **Skippy **Nasty Jack **Nasty Jack's Gang **Mama Heffalump **Junior Heffalump **Papa Heffalump **Stan and Heff **Wooster **Crud **Smudge **Bruno **Ted **Pinky **Vacuum Head **Birdzilla **Long John Cottontail **Christopher Robin's Mom **Jagular **Darby **Buster **Beaver **Woodpecker **Opossum Twins **Skullasaurus **Winifred **Squirrel **Lumpy **Holly **Balloon **The Backson **Madeline Robin *''A Tale of Two Critters'' ** *''The Rescuers'' ** *''Candleshoe'' ** *''The Cat from Outer Space'' ** *''Hot Lead and Hot Feet'' ** *''The North Avenue Irregulars'' ** *''Unidentified Flying Oddball'' ** *''The Black Hole'' ** *''Midnight Madness'' ** *''The Watcher in the Woods'' ** *''The Devil and Max Devlin'' ** *''Amy'' ** *''The Fox and the Hound'' ** *''Condorman'' ** *''Night Crossing'' ** *''Tron'' ** *''Tex'' ** *''Trenchcoat'' ** *''Something Wicked This Way Comes'' ** *''Never Cry Wolf'' ** *''The Black Couldron'' ** *''The Journey of Natty Gann'' ** *''One Magic Christmas'' ** *''The Great Mouse Detective'' ** *''Flight of the Navigator'' ** *''Benji the Hunted'' ** *''Oliver & Company'' ** *''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' ** *''Cheetah'' ** *''The Little Mermaid'' ** *''DuckTales'' ** *''White Fang'' ** *''Shipwrecked'' ** *''Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken'' ** *''The Rocketeer'' ** *''Beauty and the Beast'' **Belle **Beast **Lumière **Cogsworth **Mrs. Potts **Chip **Chef Bouche **Villagers **Maurice **Philippe **Gaston **LeFou **Bimbettes **Sultan **Wardrobe **Fifi **Enchantress **Monsieur D'Arque **Wolves **Music Box **Coat Rack **Gaston's Buddies **The Bookseller **Pierre **Palanquin **Angelique **Forte **Fife **Webster **Crane **Le Plume **Witherspoon **Chandeleria **Harmony **Big Book **Lewis and Carol **Countess de la Perle **Thunder **Cadenza **Jean Potts **The King **The Queen *''Newsies'' ** *''The Mighty Ducks'' ** *''Aladdin'' **Aladdin **Genie **Jasmine **Abu **Magic Carpet **The Sultan **Rajah **Jafar **Iago **The Peddler **Razoul **The Royal Guards **Gazeem **Prince Achmed **Harem Girls **Farouk **Two Hungry Children **Sultana **Abis Mal **Abis Mal's Thugs **Cassim **Sa'Luk **The Oracle **Sadira **Merc **Queen Hippsodeth **Scara **King Pector **The Mukhtar **King Mamood **Eden **Sultan Pasta Al-Dente **Dhandi **Hamed **Pharabu **Prince Uncouthma **General Gouda **Brawnhilda **Bud **Runta **Thundra **Queen Kimbla **Brisbane **Koala Kid **Machana **Fasir **Riders of Ramond **Samir the "Destroyer" **Squirt **Captain Al Bahtross **Prince Wazoo **Ajed Al-Gebraic **Amal **Abnor Mal **Mechanicles **Scooter **Zarasto the Marauder **Marauders **Zorasto **Mozenrath **Xerxes **Khartoum **Sirocco **Shaman **Mirage **Haroud Hazi Bin **Fashoom **Saleen **Armand **Ayam Aghoul **Evil Aladdin **Caliph Kapok **Sootinai **Daru Tavelevil **Malcho **Dominus Tusk **Al Muddy Sultan **Al Muddy **Aziz **Minos and Fatima **Nefir Hasenuf **Nefir's Imps **Arbutus **Magma **Amuk Moonrah **Chaos **Evil Genie **Scourge of the Desert **Amin Damoola **Nasira **Frigeed **Anubis **Sahkata, Razili, and Farida **Sand Monster **Sand Shark **Mothias **Ding and Oopo **Queen Deluca **King Zahbar **Queen Deluca's Brothers **The Great Rift **Mamluks **Kileem **The Ethereal **Zin and Zang **Kutato **Unkbuut **Destane **Aneesa **Hakeem **Sahara **Sharma **Nasira **Bizarrah **Very Ankh-Amman *''A Far Off Place'' ** *''The Adventures of Huck Finn'' ** *''Hocus Pocus'' ** *''Cool Runnings'' ** *''The Three Musketeers'' ** *''Iron Will'' ** *''Blank Check'' ** *''The Lion King'' **Simba **Nala **Mufasa **Scar **Rafiki **Timon **Pumbaa **Zazu **Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed **Sarabi **Sarafina **The Pridelanders **Wildebeest **Gopher **Kiara **Kovu **Zira **Vitani **Nuka **Crocodile **The Native Chief **The Three Natives **Monty **Baampu **Nobi **Fred **Panther **Quint **The Woodpecker **Bruce **Stinky **Ralph and Eddie **Tedsv **Savage Lion **Bartholomew **The Tarsier **Toucan Dan **Vulture Police **Ned **Rabbit **Uncle Boaris **Uncle Ernie **Boss Beaver **Boy Beaver **Lester the Whale **The Tigress **Jackal **The Cobra **Speedy the Snail **Smolder the Bear **Little Jimmy **Irwin **El Toro **Count Down **Mr. Pig **Wolverine **Jumbo Jumbo the Elephant **Cheetato **Cheetata **Martin Pardon **Rita Book **Chef Claude **Captain Bloodbeard **Cisco Pig **Cisco Pig's Gang **Dr. Caliostro **Torgo **The Meerkat Angel **Pumbaa Jr. **Nefu **Dr. Happy **Leslie Lambeau **Mr. Buttons **Sharla **Herman **Lara **Mel **Claudius **Bahuka **Tutan Pharaoh **Madame Credenza **Duke Meerkat **Tatiana **Mother Eagle **Baby Earl **King Leopold **Princess Claudia **Sigmund and Lloyd **Heinrich and Schnitzel **Mad Dog McGraw **Billy the Goat **Three-Fingered Jackelope **Dr. Exceter **Sal Manders **Jungle Inspector **Pimon and Tumbaa **Kion **Bunga **Fuli **Beshte **Ono **Tiifu **Zuri **Janja **Cheezi **Chungu **Janja's Clan **Mzingo **Mzingo's Parliament **Mwoga **Makuu **Makuu's Float **Pua **Basi **Basi's Pod **Ushari **Jasiri **Madoa **Tunu and Wema **Thurston **Mbeya **Ma Tembo **Aminifu **Reirei **Goigoi **Dogo **Dogo's Brothers **Kijana **Reirei's Pack **Twiga **Juhudi **Shingo **Muhanga and Muhangus **Tamaa **Nala's Father **Swala **Muhimu **Hamu **Ajabu **Makucha **Mjomba **Ogpoa **Haya **Laini **Badili **Mapigano **Mtoto **Gumba **Kambuni **Kwato **Shauku **Nne **Tano **Vuruga Vuruga **Young Rhino **Lioness **Majinuni and Hafifu **King Sokwe **Jasiri's Clan **Hadithi **Bupu **Boboka **Chura **Kifaru **Mwenzi **Uroho **Mwizi **Kulinda **Mpishi **Makini **Shupavu **Kiburi **Kenge **Dhahabu **Hodari **Kongwe **Kinyonga **Uru **Ahadi **Kopa **Pimbi **Boma **Kula **Zuzu **Joka **Lulu *''Angels in the Outfield'' ** *''The Santa Clause'' ** *''Weightlifters'' ** *''Man of the House'' ** *''Tall Tale'' ** *''A Goofy Movie'' ** *''Pocahontas'' ** *''Operation Dumbo Drop'' ** *''The Big Green'' ** *''James and the Giant Peach'' ** *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' ** *''That Darn Cat'' ** *''Hercules'' ** *''Air Bud'' ** *''RocketMan'' ** *''Flubber'' ** *''Meet the Deedles'' ** *''Mulan'' **Fa Mulan **Mushu **Cri-Kee **Li Shang **Yao, Ling, and Chien Po **Chi-Fu **Shan Yu **General Li **Fa Zhou **Fa Li **Grandmother Fa **Fa Family Ancestors **The Emperor of China **The Matchmaker **Little Brother **Khan **Shang's Horse **Hayabusa **Elite Hun Soldier **Hun Army **Shang's Troop **Sha-Ron **Ting-Ting, Su, and Mei **Lord Qin **Prince Jeeki *''The Parent Trap'' ** *''I'll Be Home for Christmas'' ** *''Mighty Joe Young'' ** *''My Favorite Martian'' ** *''Endurance'' ** *''Tarzan'' ** *''The Straight Story'' ** *''Dinosaur'' ** *''Disney's The Kid'' ** *''Remember the Titans'' ** *''The Emperor's New Groove'' ** *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' ** *''The Princess Dairies'' ** *''Max Keeble's Big Move'' ** *''Snowy Dogs'' ** *''The Rookie'' ** *''Lilo & Stitch'' ** *''Tuck Everlasting'' ** *''Treasure Planet'' ** *''Holes'' ** *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' ** *''Freaky Friday'' ** *''Brother Bear'' ** *''The Young Black Stallion'' ** *''Teacher's Pet'' ** *''Miracle'' ** *''Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen'' ** *''Home on the Range'' ** *''National Treasure'' ** *''Ice Princess'' ** *''Sky High'' ** *''Valiant'' ** *''The Greatest Game Ever Played'' ** *''Chicken Little'' ** *''Glory Road'' ** *''Eight Below'' ** *''The Shaggy Dog'' ** *''The Wild'' ** *''Invincible'' ** *''Bridge to Terabithia'' ** *''Meet the Robinsons'' ** *''The Game Plan'' ** *''Enchanted'' ** *''College Road Trip'' ** *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua'' ** *''Roadside Romeo'' ** *''Bolt'' **Bolt **Dr. Calico **Mittens **Penny **Penny's Mom **Rhino **Joey, Vinnie, and Bobby **Blake, Tom and Billy **The Agent **The Director **Mindy Parker **Officer Lloyd **Officer Ester **Officer Martin **Thug Actor *''Bedtime Stories'' ** *''Race to Witch Mountain'' ** *''G-Force'' **Darwin **Blaster **Juarez **Hurley **Speckles **Mooch **Ben Kendall **Marcie **Harry **Bucky **The Mice **Leonard Saber **Kip Killian **Carter and Trygstad **Rosalita **Terrell **Connor Goodman **Penny Goodman **Grandpa Goodman *''A Christmas Carol'' **Ebenezer Scrooge **Bob Crachit **Fred **Belle **Jacob Marley **Mrs. Crachit **Tiny Tim **Mr. Fezziwig **Fan **Old Joe **The Ghost of Christmas Past **The Ghost of Christmas Present **The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come **Ignorance and Want *''Old Dogs'' ** *''The Princess and the Frog'' **Tiana **Prince Naveen **Ray **Louis **Mama Odie **Juju **Dr. Facilier **Lawrence **Charlotte La Bouff **Eudora **James **Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff **Evangeline **Reggie, Darnell, and Two Fingers **Stella **The Fenner Brothers **Facilier's Shadow **Firefly Family **Georgia *''Disney's Prince of Persia'' ** *''Secretariat'' ** *''Do Dooni Chaar'' ** *''Tangled'' **Rapunzel **Flynn Rider **Mother Gothel **Pascal **Maximus **The Stabbington Brothers **Hook Hand **Big Nose **Vladimir **Attila **Ulf **Shorty **Pub Thug **Captain of the Guards **King Frederic **Queen Arianna **Castle Guard **Cassandra **Lady Caine **Varian **Old Lady Crowley **Monty **Lance Strongbow **Fernanda Pizazzo **Andrew **Separatists of Saporia **Xavier **Pete and Stan **Willow **The Baron **Angry and Red **Anthony the Weasel **Ruthless Ruth **Hook Foot **Friedborg **Nigel **Feldspar **Mrs. Sugarby **Quirin **Fidella **Owl **Axel **Uumlaut **Rudiger **Stalyan **Adira **Vex **Captain Quaid **Zhan Tiri **Lord Demanitus **King Edmund **Vigor **Seraphina **Madame Canardist **Mother and Father **Wreck Marauder *''Anaganaga O Dheerudu'' ** *''Mars Needs Moms'' ** *''Zokkomon'' ** *''Prom'' ** *''John Carter'' ** *''Arjun: The Warrior Prince'' ** *''The Odd Life of Timothy Green'' ** *''Frankenweenie'' **Victor Frankenstein **Ben Frankenstein **Susan Frankenstein **Sparky **Elsa Van Helsing **Persephone **Toshiaki **Nassor **Edgar "E" Gore **Weird Girl **Bob **Mr. Rzykruski **Mr. Whiskers **Were-Rat **Shelley **Colossus **Mr. Burgermeister **Gym Teacher **Sea Creature *''Wreck-It Ralph'' **Wreck-It Ralph **Vanellope von Schweetz **Fix-It Felix, Jr. **Sergeant Calhoun **King Candy **Sour Bill **Taffyta Muttonfudge **Wynnchel **Duncan **Gene **Nicelander **Cy-Bug **Mr. Litwak **Moppet Girl **Candlehead **Rancis Fluggerbutter **Jibileena Bing-Bing **Snowanna Rainbeau **Crumbellina DiCaramello **Gloyd Orangeboar **Swizzle Malarky **Minty Zaki **Adorazeeble Winterpop **Citrusella Flugpucker **Torvald Batterbutter **Sticky Wipplesnit **Nougetsia Brumblestain **Popcorn **Heart Lollipop **Salt Water Taffy **Peanut Butter Cup **Gumball **Gumdrop **Cherry-Dipped Chocolate Kiss **Push Pop **Teddy Bear Cracker **Cat Cracker **Peppermint **Candy Corn **Marshmallow **Oreo Cookie Guard **CLAW Officer **Devil Dog **Surge Protector **Hero's Duty Troop **Yesss **Shank **KnowsMore **Spamley **Double Dan **Gord **Maybe *''Oz the Great and Powerful'' ** *''Planes'' **Dusty Crophopper **Skipper Riley **Sparky **Chug **Dottie **El Chupacabra **Ripslinger **Ishani **Bulldog **Rochelle **Ned and Zed **Bravo and Echo **Roper **Leadbottom **Fonzarelli **Franz **Colin Cowling **Little King **Arturo **Tsubasa **Harland **Tripp **Dwight D. Flysenhower **Judge Davis **Jan Kowalski **Van Der Bird **Sun Wing **Antonio **Mayday **Joey Dundee **Miguel **Ryker **Yellow Bird **Gunnar Viking **Lil' Dipper **Blade Ranger **Windlifter **Cabbie **Smokejumpers **Secretary of the Interior **Harvey and Winnie **Nick Loopin' Lopez **Cad Spinner **Maru **Ol' Jammer **Pulaski **Rake **Muir **Flap **André **Patch **Boat Reynolds *''Frozen'' **Anna **Elsa **Kristoff **Hans **Olaf **Sven **The Duke of Weselton **Grand Pabbie **Marshmallow **King Agnarr **Queen Iduna **Erik and Francis **Trolls **Bulda **Oaken **Sitron **Wolves **Kai **Castle Guard **Hans' Brothers **Snowgie *''Million Dollar Arm'' ** *''Khoobsurat'' ** *''Big Hero 6'' ** *''McFarland, USA'' ** *''Tomorrowland'' ** *''ABCD 2'' ** *''The Finest Hours'' ** *''Zootopia'' **Judy Hopps **Nick Wilde **Finnick **Chief Bogo **Mayor Lionheart **Clawhauser **Bellwether **Yax **Flash **Mr. Big **Koslov **Fru Fru **Mr. Otterton **Mrs. Otterton **Duke Weaselton **Bonnie and Stu Hopps **Mr. Manchas **Gazelle **Peter Moosebridge **Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. **Gideon Grey **Nangi **Doug **Dr. Badger **Priscilla **Bucky and Pronk Oryx-Antlerson **Swinton **Major Friedkin **Fabienne Growley *''The BFG'' ** *''Pete's Dragon'' **Pete **Elliott **Nora **Lampie **Dr. Terminus **Hoagy **The Gogans **Paul **The Mayor **Miss Taylor **Mr. Meacham **Grace Meacham **Natalie Magary **Jack Magary **Gavin Magary **Sheriff Gene Dentler *''Queen of Katwe'' ** *''Moana'' **Moana **Maui **Gramma Tala **Chief Tui **Sina **Heihei **Pua **Tamatoa **Kakamora **Te Fiti/Te Kā **Ocean **Matai Vasa *''Dangal'' ** *''Quest for the Tiger Wizard'' ** *''The Dolphin of the Ocean'' ** *''Rock, Roll and Spirits'' ** *''Romeo and Juliet'' ** *''Walter Fox: Cartoon Detective'' ** *''The Face Paint Girl Heroes'' ** *''The Great Face Paint Rescue'' ** *''Blake & Blainley'' ** *''Katie Woodencloak'' ** *''Space Adventures'' ** Walt Disney Television *''You and Me Kid'' ** *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' **Zummi Gummi **Gruffi Gummi **Grammi Gummi **Tummi Gummi **Sunni Gummi **Cubbi Gummi **Augustus "Gusto" Gummi **Chummi Gummi **Sir Thornberry **Ursa **Gritty **Buddy **Grubbi **Cavin **Princess Calla **King Gregor **Sir Tuxford **Unwin **Sir Gawain **Princess Marie **Prince Yen-Moon **Trina **Doctor Dexter **Sir Victor Igthorn **Duke Sigmund Igthorn **Toadwart **Ogre **Zook **Gad **Umma **Lady Bane **Carpy **Flint Shrubwood *''The Wuzzles'' **Bumblelion **Butterbear **Eleroo **Moosel **Hoppopotamus **Rhinokey **Tycoon **Crocosaur **Brat **Flizard **Officer Eaglbeagle **Mr. Packcat **Mrs. Pedigree **Transylvia **Dingbat **Gorantula **Peter Parafox **Steven Sealbird **Piggypine **Koalakeet **Pandeaver **Woolrus **Skowl **Kittypen **Chipadillo **Moofly **Peepsqueak **Puppling **Foxee *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' **Monterey Jack **Gadget Hackwrench **Zipper **Sergeant Spinelli **Officer Kirby **Officer Muldoon **Tammy **Bink **Foxglove **Donald Drake **Fat Cat **Wart **Mole **Mepps **Snout **Professor Norton Nimnul **Aldrin Klordane **Rat Capone **Sewernose de Bergerac **The Siamese Twin Gang *''TaleSpin'' **''TaleSpin'' Baloo **Kit Cloudkicker **Rebecca Cunningham **Molly Cunningham **Wildcat **Don Karnage **Mad Dog **Dumptruck **Gibber **Hacksaw **Ratchet **Hal **Sadie **Jock **Will **Colonel Ivanod Spigot **Sergeant Dunder **The High Marshal **Professor Crackpotkin **Warden Slammer **Bobbo **Wally **Mick **''TaleSpin'' Shere Khan **Buzz **Mrs. Snarly **Doctor Debolt **Douglas "Dougie" Benson **Walters **Mr. Perry **Garth **Captain Hotspur **''TaleSpin'' Louie **Louise L'Amour **Oscar Vandersnoot **Trader Moe **El Gato **Professor O'Bowens **Ignatius **Seymour **Inspector Burrow **Barney O'Turret **MacKnee **Covington **Daring Dan Dawson **Prince Neverhasbeenbroke **Howard Huge **Jack Case **Doctor Axolotl **Doctor Zibaldo **Colonel Grogg **Professor Martin Torque **Babyface Half Nelson **Mrs. Half Nelson **Detective Thursday **Heimlich Menudo **Officer Gertalin **Officer Malarkey **Tiny **Mr. Sultan **Kitten Kaboodle **Katie Dodd **Myra **Princess Lotta L'Amour **King Amuck **Chancellor Trample **Owl Capone **Thaddeus E. Klang **Ace London **Whistlestop Jackson **Joe Magee **Rick Sky **Cool Hands Luke **Mr. Pomeroy **Mrs. Morrissey **Clementine Clevenger **Sheriff Gomer **Wendell **Wan Lo **Muffy and Buffy Vanderschmere **Broadcast Sally **Ralph Throgmorton **Airplane Jane **Princess Grace **Prince Rudolf **Captain William Stansbury **Crazy Edie **Hans and Helga **Austin Featheridge **O'Roarke **Nanuk **Bob *''The 100 Lives of Black Jack Savage'' **Black Jack Savage **Barry Tarberry *''Darkwing Duck'' **Darkwing Duck **Gosalyn Mallard **Honker Muddlefoot **Herbert "Herb" Muddlefoot Sr **Binkie Muddlefoot **Tank Muddlefoot **Morgana Macawber **Neptunia **Stegmutt **J. Gander Hooter **Vladimir Goudenov Grizzlikof **Dr. Sara Bellum **Derek Blunt **Darkwing Deer **Darkwing Dodo **Darkwing Dog **Darkwing Donkey **Femme Appeal **Dr. Desiree Bell **Comet Guy **Posiduck **Negaduck **Dr. Reginald Bushroot **Spike **Posey **Daisy **Hedgy **The Liquidator **Megavolt **Quackerjack **Steelbeak **Ammonia Pine **Ample Grime **Major Synapse **Hotshot **Flygirl **Taurus Bulba **Hammerhead Hannigan **Hoof **Mouth **Clovis **Tantalus **Tuskernini **Professor Moliarty **Jambalaya Jake **Gumbo **Flarg **Barada **Nikto **Taleya **Splatter Phoenix **Dr. Fossil **Phineas Sharp **Isis Vanderchill **Lilliput Gooney **The Bugmaster **Paddywhack **Weasel Lowman **Ordinary Guy **Cement Head **Camille Chameleon **Wacko **Mrs. Cavanaugh *''The Torkelsons'' **Millicent Torkelson **Dorothy Jane Torkelson **Mary Sue Torkelson **Chuckie Lee Torkelson **Steven Floyd Torkelson **Wesley "Boarder" Hodges **Ruth Ann Torkelson **Brian Morgan **Gregory Morgan **Molly Morgan **Kirby Scroggins **Riley Roberts **Bootsie Torkelson **Dreama **Kitty Drysdale **Mel **Samantha *''Raw Toonage'' ** *''Bonkers'' **Bonkers D. Bobcat **Fall Apart Rabbit **Fawn Deer **Detective Lucky Shirley Piquel **Marilyn Piquel **Miranda Wright **Shirley Wright **Timmy Wright **Chief Leonard Kanifky **Sergeant Francis Q. Grating **Toots **Police Light **Broderick **Jitters A. Dog **Grumbles Grizzly **Harry the Handbag **Tiny **Pops Clock **Skunky Skunk **Linda Quipps **Roderick Lizzard **Tuttle Turtle **Bucky Buzzsaw **Slap, Sniffle and Plop **The Collector **Mr. Doodles **Wooly and Bully **The Rat **The Ape **Mammoth Mammoth **Toon Bomb **Mr. Big **Sunny **Cloudy **Snowy **Sparky **Toony Tornado **Louse A. Nominous **Mikey Muffin **Wacky Weasel **Scatter Squirrel **Toon Pencil **Squash and Stretch **Turbo, Banshee and Kapow **TJ Finger **Two-Bits **Fireball Frank **Al Vermin **Lilith DuPrave **Mr. Blackenblue **Wild Man Wyatt **Catia Legs Go-won-a-lot **Flaps the Elephant **Seymour Sleazebottom *''Bill Nye the Science Guy'' **Bill Nye *''Gargoyles'' **Goliath **Hudson **Brooklyn **Lexington **Broadway **Bronx **Angela **Fu-Dog **Katana **Nashville **Egwardo **Othello **Desdemona **Demona **Gabriel **Boudicca **Talon **Fang **Claw **Maggie Reed **Thug **Tasha **Benny **Erin **Thailog **Princess Katharine **Prince Malcolm **Princess Elena **The Magus **Tom the Guardian **Mary **The Archmage **The Captain of the Guard **Elisa Maza **Peter Maza **Diane Maza **Derek Maza **Beth Maza **Macbeth **Fox **Tony Dracon **Glasses **Pal-Boy **Margot Yale **Brendan Quarters **Jeffrey Robbins **Vinnie Grigori **Hakon **Finella **Cuchulainn **Nick **Max Loew **Travis Marshall **Maria Chavez **Tomas Brod **Taro **Shaman **Oberon **Titania **The Weird Sisters **Puck *''The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show'' **Shnookums **Meat **Husband and Wife **Pith Possum **Obediah the Wonder Raccoon **Commissioner Stress **Dr. Paul Bunion **Pith Possum **Doris Deer **Tex Tinstar **Here Boy **Smelly Deputy Chafe **Percy Lacedaisy **Floyd the Insane Rattlesnake **Wrongo **Ian **Clem *''Brotherly Love'' **Joseph "Joe" Roman **Matthew "Matt" Roman **Andrew "Andy" Roman **Louise "Lou" Davis **Claire Roman **Lloyd Burwell **Kristin **Silent Jim. **Lloyd's Mother *''Doug'' ** *''Smart Guy'' **"T.J." Henderson **Morris L. "Mo" Tibbs **Marcus Henderson **Yvette Henderson **Floyd Henderson **Nina Walsh **Deion Lamont White **Mackey Nagle **Basil Militich **Coach Gerber **Brandi Andréa Dixon *''Recess'' **T.J. Detweiler **Vince LaSalle **Ashley Spinelli **Gretchen Grundler **Mikey Blumberg **Gus Griswold **Muriel P. Finster **Principal Peter Prickly *''Pepper Ann'' **Pepper Ann **Nicky Anais Little **Milo Kamalani **Lydia Pearson **Margaret Rose "Moose" Pearson **Principal Hickey **Janie Lilly Diggety **Jo Jo Diggety **Trinket St. Blair **Dieter Lederhosen **Cissy Rooney **Tessa & Vanessa James **Craig Bean **Sherie Spleen **Ms. Stark **Ms. Little **Mr. Carter **Grandmother Lilly **Milicent the Militant **Coach Doogan **Margot LaSandre **Ms. Bronte Bladdar **Ms. Carlotta Sneed **Sketch **Tank The 8th Grader **Supermodel Mindy **Mr. Little **Vera **Shelf McLain **Gina & Tina **Mrs. Lederhosen **Stewart Walldinger **Gwen Mezzrow **Leo Lilly **Chuck Pearso **Mr. Sherman Finky **Mr. Clapper **Nurse Oomla **Wayne MacCarbe **Alice Kane **Lamar Abu Dahbi **Nedward Diggerty **Brenda **Poison **Amber O'Malley **Damian **Damiana **Uncle Harry **Frankie **Aunt Fanny **Bernice **Andy **Bob **Stuart **Coach Bronson *''The Weekenders'' **Tino Tonitini **Lorraine "Lor" McQuarrie **Carver Descartes **Petratishkovna "Tish" Katsufrakis *''Teacher's Pet'' **Spot **Leonard Helperman **Mary Helperman **Crosby Strickler **Leslie Dunkling **Pretty Boy **Mr. Jolly **Ian Wazselewski **Tyler **Trevor **Taylor **Chelsey and Kelsey **Younghee Mandlebom **Tallulah **Ruth **Dr. Ivan Krank **Dennis and Adele **Miss Dewygood **Emma *''Lloyd in Space'' **Lloyd P. Nebulon **Commander Nora Li Nebulon **Edward R. "Eddie" Horton **Douglas McNoggin **Kurt Blobberts **The Zeptar's Bandit **Frontok **The Pick-pocket **Kurtlas **The Preditalien **Dunkirque **Larry **Boomer **Lou 2000 **Brittany Boviak **Megan Uno **Eileen **Rodney Glaxer **Mendel **Mrs. Barbara Bolt **Charmaine **Missy **Grandpa Leo **Jake **Marcus Xenon **Violet *''Teamo Supremo'' **Captain Crandall **Rope Girl **Skate Lad **Crandall's Mom **Jean **Governor Kevin **The Chief **Mr. Paulson **Samantha **Mrs. Woolingantz **Action the Dog **The Silver Shield **The Dark Talon **Mrs. Corrio **Brenda's Mom **Barclae **Patience **Mauricio the Comedian **Tiffany Javelins **Captain Excellent **B. Barry Berrylum **Viva Voom **Ollie Jimson **Baron Blitz **Technor **The Birthday Bandit **Madame Snake **Mr. Large **Helius Inflato **Dehydro **Laser Pirate **Dr. Droid **Chopper Daddy **Scooter Lad **Cheapskate **The Phony Dentist **The Gauntlet **Hypnotheria **Mr. Vague **Electronica **Cloaked Skull **The Sinister Stylist **The Tourorist **DJ Despicable **Lo-Fi **Will 2 Wynn **Dr. Pogo **Lord Druid **The Mischievous Manager **Helga **Sinister Shillelagh **Vladimir Trettiak *''Fillmore!'' **Cornelius C. Fillmore **Ingrid Third **Horatio Vallejo **Karen Tehama **Joseph Anza **Danny O'Farrell **Dawn S. Folsom **Raycliff **Mr. Collingwood **COMAGY **Librarian Lendrum **Cheri Shotwell **Philsky **Vern Natoma **Professor Third **Jamie Townsend **Proper Kid **Lab Coat Kid #1 **Wade **Wayne Ligget **Frankie Polk Touchstone Pictures *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' **Eddie Valiant **Dolores **R.K. Maroon **Marvin Acme **Lt. Santino **Angelo **Judge Doom **Roger Rabbit **Jessica Rabbit **Baby Herman **Benny the Cab **Bongo the Gorilla **Lena Hyena **Toon Shoe **Smarty **Greasy **Wheezy **Psycho **Stupid *''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' **Jack Skellington **Sally **Oogie Boogie **Lock **Shock **Barrel **Dr. Finkelstein **Mayor of Halloween Town **Santa Claus **Zero **Clown with the Tear-Away Face **Mr. Hyde **Harlequin Demon **Scary Teddy **Duck Toy **Pumpkin-in-the-Box **Vampires **Igor **Behemoth **Monster Who Live Under the Stairs **Monster Who Live Under the Bed **The Grim Reaper **The Devil **Wolfman **Winged Demon **Corpse Family **Mummy Boy **Undersea Gal **Hanging Tree **Jewel *''Armageddon'' **Harry S. Stamper **Dan Truman **Grace Stamper **A.J. Frost **Chick **Lev Andropov **General Kimsey **Oscar **Colonel Willie Sharp **Rockhound **Bear **Co-Pilot Jennifer Watts **Ronald Quincy **Max **Gruber **Noonan **Colonel Davis **Flight Director Clark **Co-Pilot Tucker **Halsey *''Pearl Harbor'' **Rafe McCawley **Daniel "Danny" Walker **Evelyn Johnson McCawley **Dorie Miller **Earl Sistern **Franklin D. Roosevelt **Husband E. Kimmel **Isoroku Yamamoto **Jimmy Doolittle **Billy Thompson **Anthony Fusco **Red Winkle **Betty Bayer **Nurse Barbara **Nurse Sandra **Gooz Wood **Joe **Captain Thurman **George Marshall **Chester W. Nimitz **Secretary of the Navy Frank Knox **Frank J. 'Jack' Fletcher **Captain Mervyn S. Bennion **William F. 'Bull' Halsey Jr. **Raymond A. Spruance **Nurse Martha **Lieutenant Jack Richards **Captain Marc Andrew "Pete" Mitscher **Mr. Walker **Mr. McCawley **Joe the Boxer **Major Jackson **Army Commander **Ian *''Step Up 3D'' **Luke Katcher **Robert "Moose" Alexander III **Natalie **Camille Gage **Julien **Jacob **Anala **Jason Hardlerson **Vladd **Legz **Martin Santiago **Marcos Santiago **Carlos **Kid Darkness **Kristen **Hair **Cable **Fly **Smiles **Monster **Jenny Kido *''American Misadventure'' ** Disneynature *''Disneynature Documentaries'' **Polar Bear **Asian Elephant **Humpback Whale **Walrus **Lion **Vulture **Great White Shark **Arctic Wolf **Caribou **Cheetah **Thomson's Gazelle **Adelie Penguin **Demoiselle Crane **Lesser Flamingo **Marabou Stork **Spotted Hyena **Marine Iguana **Horseshoe Crab **Jellyfish **Dolphin **Gannet **Bronze Whaler Shark **Sardine **Manta Ray **Blanket Octopus **Sea Lion **Krill **Mantis Shrimp **Spanish Dancer **Bottlenose Dolphin **Dugong **Sea Turtle **Sailfish **Cuttlefish **Garden Eel **Razorfish **Spider Crab **Sunfish **Sperm Whale **Spinner Dolphin **Yellowfin Tuna **Sea Otter **Clam **Bee **Butterfly **Bird **Bat **Lion **Zebra **Wildebeest **Warthog **Rhino **Buffalo **Chimpanzee **Termite **Leopard **Alaskan Brown Bear **Wolf **Toque Macaque **Snow Leopard **Giant Panda **Chiru **Golden Snub-Nosed Monkey Hollywood Pictures *''Arachnophobia'' ** *''Taking Caring of Business'' ** *''Run'' ** *''The Marrying Man'' ** *''One Good Cop'' ** *''V.I. Warshawski'' ** *''The Hand That Rocks the Cradle'' ** *''Medicine Man'' ** *''Blame It on the Bellboy'' ** *''Straight Talk'' ** *''Passed Away'' ** *''A Stranger Among Us'' ** *''Consenting Adults'' ** *''The Distinguished Gentleman'' ** *''Aspen Extreme'' ** *''Swing Kids'' ** *''Born Yesterday'' ** *''Blood In Blood Out'' ** *''Guilty as Sin'' ** *''Son in Law'' ** *''Father Hood'' ** *''The Joy Luck Club'' ** *''Money for Nothing'' ** *''Tombstone'' ** *''The Air Up There'' ** *''Angie'' ** *''Holy Matrimony'' ** *''In the Army Now'' ** *''Camp Nowhere'' ** *''Quiz Show'' ** *''Terminal Velocity'' ** *''The Puppet Masters'' ** *''A Low Down Dirty Shame'' ** *''Houseguest'' ** *''Miami Rhapsody'' ** *''Roommates'' ** *''Funny Bones '' ** *''While You Were Sleeping'' ** *''A Pyromaniac's Love Story'' ** *''Crimson Tide'' ** *''Judge Dredd'' ** *''Dangerous Minds'' ** *''The Tie That Binds'' ** *''Unstrung Heroes'' ** *''Dead Presidents'' ** *''The Scarlet Letter'' ** *''Powder'' ** *''Nixon'' ** *''Mr. Holland's Opus'' ** *''White Squall'' ** *''Before and After'' ** *''Celtic Pride'' ** *''Spy Hard'' ** *''Eddie'' ** *''The Rock'' ** *''Jack'' ** *''The Associate'' ** *''Evita'' ** *''Prefontaine '' ** *''Shadow Conspiracy'' ** *''Grosse Pointe Blank'' ** *''Gone Fishin''' ** *''G.I. Jane'' ** *''Washington Square'' ** *''An American Werewolf in Paris'' ** *''Deep Rising'' ** *''An Alan Smithee Film: Burn Hollywood Burn'' ** *''Firelight'' ** *''Simon Birch'' ** *''The Sixth Sense'' ** *''Alaska'' ** *''Gun Shy'' ** *''Duets'' ** *''Primeval'' ** *''The Invisible'' ** Lucasfilm, Ltd. *''Star Wars'' ** *''Indiana Jones'' ** *''Strange Magic'' ** *''American Graffiti'' ** *''Latino'' ** *''Mishima: A Life in Four Chapters'' ** *''Willow'' ** *''Tucker: The Man and His Dream'' ** *''Radioland Murders'' ** *''Red Tails'' ** *''Maniac Mansion'' ** Pixar Animation Studios *''Toy Story'' **Woody **Buzz Lightyear **Jessie **Hamm **Rex **Slinky Dog **Bullseye **Alien **Sarge **Bo Peep **RC **Wheezy **Etch **Mr. Spell **Rocky Gibraltar **Lenny **Snake **Robot **Mr. Shark **Mr. Mike **See 'n Say **Roly Poly Clown **Troikas **Troll **Toddle Tots Fire Truck **Hockey Puck **Chuckles **Dolly **Mr. Pricklepants **Trixie **Buttercup **Peas-in-a-Pod **Angel Kitty **Combat Carl **Baby Face **Legs **Hand-in-the-Box **Roller Bob **The Frog **Jingle Joe **Ducky **Rockmobile **Walking Car **Janie **Red Pickup Truck **Burned Rag Doll **Reptillus Maximus **The Crelic **Ray-Gon **Goliathon **Stinky Pete **Utility Belt Buzz Lightyear **Emperor Zurg **Lotso **Big Baby **Twitch **Stretch **Chunk **Sparks **Chatter Telephone **Bookworm **Queen Neptuna **T-Bone **DJ Blu-Jay **Lizard Wizard **Bozu the Ninja Clown **Vlad the Engineer **Tae-Kwon Doe **Gary Grappling Hook **Super Pirate **Beef Stewardess **Nervous Sys-Tim **Ghost Burger **Koala Kopter **Roxy Boxy **Recycle Bin **Funky Monk **Franklin **Pizza-Bot **Pocketeer **Pez Cat **Transitron *''A Bug's Life'' **Flik **Atta **Dot **The Queen **Aphie **Dr. Flora **Mr. Soil **Thorny **Cornelius **Hopper **Molt **Thumper **Axel and Loco **P.T. Flea **Dim **Rosie **Heimlich **Francis **Slim **Gypsy **Manny **Tuck and Roll **Bird **The Fly Brothers *''Monsters Inc.'' **Mike Wazowski **James P. Sullivan **Boo **Henry J. Waternoose **Randall Boggs **Fungus **Roz **Celia Mae **Needleman **Smitty **Flint **Thaddeus Bile **Jerry **Claws Ward **Lanky Schmidt **George Sanderson **Charlie Proctor **CDA Agent **Sushi Chef **Ms. Nesbit **Baby Smitty **Yeti **Karen Graves **Frank McCay **Art **Terri and Terry Perry **Scott Squibbles **Don Carlton **Johnny Worthington III **Chet Alexander **Carrie Williams **Dean Hardscrabble **Professor Knight **Sheri Squibbles **Claire Wheeler **Brock Pearson **Archie the Scare Pig **Dirk Pratt **Roy "Big Red" O'Growlahan **Omar Harris **Percy Boleslaw **Baboso Goretega **Naomi Jackson **Heather Olson **Crystal Du Bois **Britney Davis **Taylor Holbrook **Violet Steslicki **Donna Soohoo **Brynn Larson **Maria Garcia **Carla Delgado **Debbie Gabler **Javier Rios **Reggie Jacobs **Chip Goff **Rosie Levin **Nadya Petrov **Sonia Lewis **Susan Jensen **Rhonda Boyd **Nancy Kim *''Finding Nemo'' **Nemo **Marlin **Dory **Bailey **Destiny **Hank **Pearl **Tad **Sheldon **Kathy **Mr. Ray **Bruce **Anchor **Chum **Gill **Peach **Bloat **Bubbles **Deb **Gurgle **Jacques **Nigel **Crush **Squirt **Gerald **Barracuda **Blenny **Anglerfish **Seagull **Moonfish **Jellyfish **Whale **Krill **Crab **Jenny **Charlie **Fluke and Rudder **Gerald **Becky **Otter **Giant Squid **Stan *''The Incredibles'' **Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible **Helen Parr/Elastigirl **Violet Parr **Dash Parr **Jack-Jack Parr **Lucius Best/Frozone **Edna Mode **Kari McKeen **Syndrome **Mirage **Gazerbeam **Tony Rydinger **Rick Dicker **The Underminer **Gilbert Huph **Bomb Voyage **Bernie Kropp **Honey Best **Rusty McAllister **Voyd **Winston Deavor **Evelyn Deavor **Ambassador Henrietta Selick **Brick **Reflux **Krushauer **Screech **He-Lectrix **Screenslaver **Rocky **Xerek **Mezmerella **Rollergrrl **The Unforgivables *''Cars'' **Lightning McQueen **Cruz Ramirez **Mater **Sally Carrera **Mack **The King **Chick Hicks **Brush Curber **Not Chuck **Mia **Tia **Bob Cutlass **Darrell Cartrip **Doc Hudson **Flo **Ramone **Sheriff **Luigi **Guido **Sarge **Fillmore **Red **Lizzie **Stanley **Junior **Tex Dinoco **Lynda Weathers **Van **Minny **Michael Schumacher Ferrari **Jay Limo **Fred **Todd **Frank **Tractor **Ralph Carlow **Finn McMissile **Holley Shiftwell **Crabby **Tony Trihull **Leland Turbo **Rod "Torque" Redline **Tomber **Miles Axlerod **Mel Dorado **Professor Zündapp **Grem **Acer **Francesco Bernoulli **Lewis Hamilton **Jeff Gorvette **Max Schnell **Miguel Camino **Raoul ÇaRoule **Nigel Gearsley **Carla Veloso **Brent Mustangburger **David Hobbscap **Vladimir Trunkov **Victor Hugo **Tubbs Pacer **J. Curby Gremlin **Fred Pacer **Ivan **Alexander Hugo **Uncle Topolino **Mama Topolino **Otis **Siddeley **Cartney Brakin **Jackson Storm **Natalie Certain **Sterling **Miss Fritter **Chase Racelott **Danny Swervez **Ryan "Inside" Laney **Bubba Wheelhouse **Cam Spinner **Rich Mixon **Cal Weathers **Bobby Swift **Brick Yardley **Terry Kargas **Reb Meeker **Hamilton **Smokey **Shannon Spokes **Dusty Rust-eze **Rusty Rust-eze **River Scott **Junior Moon **Dr. Damage **Arvy **Louise Nash **Gale Beaufort **Screamin' Banshee **Kabuto **Big D **Sandy Dunes **Blue Grit **Idle Threat **Shifty Sidewinder **Didi 05 **Mike 07 **Giovanni **Otto **Gudmund **Emma **Koji **Candice **El Machismo **Stinger **Trophy Girl **VIN **Doc Hudson Racing Academy Student **Chick Hicks Racing Academy Student **Philip **Vince **Sonny **Barry **Lenny **Fletcher **Gerald **El Guapo **Papo **Wingo **DJ **Boost **Snot Rod **Bubba **Tater **Tater Jr. **Tommy Joe **Lewis **Zeke **Buford **Cletus **Judd **Count Spatula **Ginormous **The Crippler *''Ratatoullie'' **Remy **Emile **Django **Git **Auguste Gusteau **Mabel **Alfredo Linguini **Chef Skinner **Colette Tatou **Lalo, Horst, Larousse and Pompidou **Mustafa **Talon Labarthe **Anton Ego **Health Inspector **Ambrister Minion *''WALL-E'' **WALL-E **EVE **AUTO **M-O **GO-4 **PR-T **BRL-A **D-FIB **HAN-S **L-T **VAQ-M **VN-GO **SECUR-T **Captain B. McCrea **John **Mary **Hal **WALL-A **BURN-E **SUPPLY-R *''Up'' **Carl Fredericksen **Russell **Charles F. Muntz **Kevin **Dug **Alpha **Beta **Gamma **Construction Foreman Tom **Construction Worker Steve **George **A.J. *''Brave'' **Merida **King Fergus **Queen Elinor **Harris, Hubert and Hamish **Angus **Lord MacGuffin **Lord Macintosh **Lord Dingwall **Mor'du **Maudie **Young MacGuffin **Young Macintosh **Wee Dingwall **The Witch **The Crow **Will O' the Wisps **Martin **Gordon **The Ancient King **The Three Brothers **Conan *''Inside Out'' **Joy **Sadness **Anger **Disgust **Fear **Bing Bong **Rainbow Unicorn **Paula **Bobby **Jangles the Clown **Subconscious Guards Frank and Dave **Brazilian Helicopter Pilot **Dream Director **Imaginary Boyfriend **Mind Worker Cop Jake *''The Good Dinosaur'' **Arlo **Spot **Poppa Henry **Momma Ida **Buck **Libby **Butch **Nash and Ramsey **Forrest Woodbrush **Thunderclap **Pterodactyl **Velocirapto **Tetrapodophi **Cave Family *''Coco'' **Miguel Rivera **Hector Rivera **Dante **Ernesto de la Cruz **Abuelita **Mamá Coco **Mamá Imelda **Chicharrón **Pepita **Frida Kahlo **Tío Oscar and Tío Felipe **Papá Julio **Tía Rosita **Franco Rivera **Carmen Rivera **Enrique Rivera **Luisa Rivera **Berto Rivera **Gloria Rivera **Abel Rivera **Rosa Rivera **Benny and Manny Rivera **Corrections Officer **Arrival Agent **Emcee **Departure Agent **Juan Ortodoncia *''Michelle'' ** *''Days and Times'' ** *''Galactic Humans'' ** *''The Future'' ** *''The Friendly Lion'' ** *''Ricochet'' ** *''Fluffy Dogs'' ** *''The Cotton Candy Factory'' ** *''The Land of the Myths'' ** *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' **Cartoon Buzz Lightyear **Mira Nova **Booster Munchapper **XR **Commander Nebula **Ty Parsec **Cartoon Emperor Zurg **Grub **Brain Pod **Hornet **Warp Darkmatter **Gravitina **NOS-4-A2 **Wirewolf **XL **Varg **Torque **King Nova **Dr. Ozma Furbanna **Vicki Vortex **Spyro Lepton **Bonnie Lepton **Evil Buzz Lightyear *''Pixar Shorts'' **André **Wally B. **Luxo Jr. **Luxo Sr. **Red **Tinny **Knick **Sunny Miami **Sunny Florida **Sunny Egypt **Sunny Jamaica **Sunny Palm Springs **Sunny Israel **Surf Death Valley **Sunny Atlantis **Geri **Big Bird **Small Bird **Lamb **Jackalope **Bass **Treble **Tippy **Stu **Mr, B **Presto DiGiotagione **Alec Azam **Gus **Peck **Day **Night **Bambino **Papá **Nonno **Blue Umbrella **Red Umbrella **Uku **Lele **Sanjay **Vishnu **Durga **Hanuman **Ravana **Piper **Lou **J.J. **Mom **Bao Kid Disney Theatrical Group *Disney Theatrical Productions **Thomas Schumacher *''Disney on Ice'' **Ice Skating Mickey Mouse **Ice Skating Minnie Mouse *''Playhouse Disney Live!'' **Entertainer *''Aida'' **Aida **Radames **Amneris **Zoser **Mereb **Nehebka **Pharaoh **Amonasro *''The Lion King: The Musical'' **Musical Simba **Musical Scar **Musical Mufasa **Musical Nala **Musical Rafiki **Musical Timon **Musical Pumbaa **Musical Zazu **Musical Shenzi **Musical Banzai **Musical Ed **Musical Sarabi **Musical Young Simba **Musical Young Nala ABC *''The Amazing Race'' ** *''Jimmy Kimmel Live!'' ** *''Grey's Anatomy'' ** *''Criminal Minds'' ** *''Black-ish'' ** *''How to Get Away from Murder'' ** *''American Housewife'' ** *''The Alec Baldwin Show'' ** *''For the People'' ** *''Wildside'' ** *''The Golden Girls'' ** *''The Ellen Burstyn Show'' ** *''Down and Out in Beverly Hills'' ** *''Mama's Boy'' ** *''The Oldest Rookie'' ** *''Empty Nest'' ** *''Hard Time on Planet Earth'' ** *''Heartland'' ** *''The Nutt House'' ** *''Carol & Company'' ** *''Singer & Sons'' ** *''The Fanelli Boys'' ** *''Hull High'' ** *''Lenny'' ** *''Blossom'' ** *''Good & Evil'' ** *''Stat'' ** *''Pacific Station'' ** *''Walter & Emily'' ** *''Herman's Head'' ** *''Nurses'' ** *''Home Improvement'' ** *''Laurie Hill 1992'' ** *''Woops!'' ** *''The Golden Palace'' ** *''Cutters'' ** *''Moon Over Miami'' ** *''Where I Live'' ** *''Boy Meets World'' ** *''Bakersfield P.D.'' ** *''The Sinbad Show'' ** *''The Good Life'' ** *''Hardball'' ** *''Monty'' ** *''Someone Like Me'' ** *''All-American Girl'' ** *''Thunder Alley'' ** *''Ellen'' ** *''Bringing up Jack'' ** *''The George Wendt Show'' ** *''If Not for You'' ** *''Misery Loves Company'' ** *''Pride & Joy'' ** *''Brotherly Love'' ** *''Maybe This Time'' ** *''Nowhere Man'' ** *''Unhappily Ever After'' ** *''Buddies'' ** *''Dangerous Minds'' ** *''Homeboys In Outer Space'' ** *''Life's Work'' ** *''Social Studies'' ** *''Teen Angel'' ** *''Hiller and Diller'' ** *''Soul Man'' ** *''You Wish'' ** *''Costello'' ** *''The Secret Lives of Men'' ** *''Style & Substance'' ** *''Felicity'' ** *''Sports Night'' ** *''Thanks'' ** *''Once and Again'' ** *''Zoe, Duncan, Jack and Jane'' ** *''The PJs'' ** *''Popular'' ** *''Brutally Normal'' ** *''Daddio'' ** *''Madigan Men'' ** *''Wonderland'' ** *''The Geena Davis Show'' ** *''Gideon's Crossing'' ** *''The Beast'' ** *''Bob Patterson'' ** *''Go Fish'' ** *''The Job'' ** *''Maybe It's Me'' ** *''The Wayne Brady Show'' ** *''My Wife and Kids'' ** *''Alias'' ** *''According to Jim'' ** *''Scrubs'' ** *''MDs'' ** *''Push, Nevada'' ** *''That Was Then'' ** *''Wednesday 9:30 (8:30 Central)'' ** *''Life with Bonnie'' ** *''8 Simple Rules for Dating My Teenage Daughter'' ** *''Less than Perfect'' ** *''Lost at Home'' ** *''Miracles'' ** *''Playmakers'' ** *''Regular Joe'' ** *''Veritas: The Quest'' ** *''10-8: Officers on Duty'' ** *''It's All Relative'' ** *''Line of Fire'' ** *''Threat Matrix'' ** *''Hope & Faith'' ** *''In the Game'' ** *''Kingdom Hospital'' ** *''Kevin Hill'' ** *''Life as We Know It'' ** *''Rodney'' ** *''Lost'' ** *''Desperate Housewives'' ** *''Empire'' ** *''Inconceivable'' ** *''Romy and Michele: In the Beginning'' ** *''Commander in Chief'' ** *''Night Stalker'' ** *''Ghost Whisperer'' ** *''Courting Alex'' ** *''Crumbs'' ** *''In Justice'' ** *''Three Moons Over Milford'' ** *''Six Degrees'' ** *''What About Brian'' ** *''Day Break'' ** *''Kyle XY'' ** *''Ugly Betty'' ** *''Brothers & Sisters'' ** *''Cane'' ** *''Cavemen'' ** *''In Case of Emergency'' ** *''The Knights of Prosperity'' ** *''Carpoolers'' ** *''Dirt'' ** *''Donas de Casa Desesperadas'' ** *''October Road'' ** *''Reaper'' ** *''Samantha Who?'' ** *''Army Wives'' ** *''Private Practice'' ** *''Eli Stone'' ** *''Raising the Bar'' ** *''Legend of the Seeker'' ** *''Cupid'' ** *''In the Motherhood'' ** *''Ruby & The Rockits'' ** *''Sherri'' ** *''FlashForward'' ** *''Cougar Town'' ** *''Castle'' ** *''Happy Town'' ** *''My Generation'' ** *''Scoundrels'' ** *''Detroit 1-8-7'' ** *''No Ordinary Family'' ** *''Man Up!'' ** *''Off the Map'' ** *''The Protector'' ** *''State of Georgia'' ** *''Ringer'' ** *''Body of Proof'' ** *''Happy Endings'' ** *''Revenge'' ** *''Once Upon a Time'' ** *''GCB'' ** *''Missing'' ** *''The River'' ** *''Malibu Country'' ** *''The Neighbors'' ** *''Perception'' ** *''Scandal'' ** *''Family Tools'' ** *''Hello Ladies'' ** *''Lucky 7'' ** *''Red Widow'' ** *''The Vineyard'' ** *''Zero Hour'' ** *''Betrayal'' ** *''Trophy Wife'' ** *''Devious Maids'' ** *''Killer Women'' ** *''Manhattan Love Story'' ** *''Mixology'' ** *''Red Band Society'' ** *''Resurrection'' ** *''The Astronaut Wives Club'' ** *''The Whispers'' ** *''Wicked City'' ** *''Galavant'' ** *''Grandfathered'' ** *''Secrets and Lies'' ** *''American Crime'' ** *''Dr. Ken'' ** *''Quantico'' ** *''The Family'' ** *''Madoff'' ** *''Notorious'' ** *''Of Kings and Prophets'' ** *''Uncle Buck'' ** *''The Catch'' ** *''Conviction'' ** *''The Real O'Neal'' ** *''Designated Survivor'' ** *''Downward Dog'' ** *''The Mayor'' ** *''Still Star-Crossed'' ** *''When We Rise'' ** *''Kevin (Probably) Saves the World'' ** *''The Crossing'' ** *''Toontown Cops'' ** *''School of Forgetfulness'' ** *''Murder City'' ** *''Lost In Time'' ** *''Sky Cities'' ** *''The Maya Mystica'' ** ABC Signature *''SMILF'' ** *''Grown-ish'' ** *''All About The Washingtons'' ** *''Mistresses'' ** *''Blood & Oil'' ** *''Dead of Summer'' ** A+E Networks *''Pride and Prejudice'' ** *''Emma'' ** *''Jane Eyre'' ** *''The Pale Horse'' ** *''The Ebb-Tide'' ** *''Hornblower'' ** *''Vanity Fair'' ** *''Murder in a Small Town'' ** *''The Lady in Question'' ** *''P.T. Barnum'' ** *''The Scarlet Pimpernel'' ** *''Small Vices'' ** *''The Golden Spiders: A Nero Wolfe Mystery'' ** *''The Great Gatsby'' ** *''Longitude'' ** *''Lorna Doone'' ** *''Thin Air'' ** *''The Lost Battalion'' ** *''The Lost World'' ** *''Victoria & Albert'' ** *''Walking Shadow'' ** *''Lathe of Heaven'' ** *''The Magnificent Ambersons'' ** *''Napoléon'' ** *''Shackleton'' ** *''Benedict Arnold: A Question of Honor'' ** *''The Mayor of Casterbridge'' ** *''The Frankenstein Chronicles'' ** *''100 Centre Street'' ** *''The Andromeda Strain'' ** *''Bates Motel'' ** *''The Beast'' ** *''Breakout Kings'' ** *''The Cleaner'' ** *''Coma'' ** *''Damien'' ** *''The Glades'' ** *''Bag of Bones'' ** *''Longmire'' ** *''The Enfield Haunting'' ** *''The Returned'' ** *''Those Who Kill'' ** *''Unforgettable'' ** History *''Knightfall'' ** *''Six'' ** *''Vikings'' ** *''Alone'' ** *''American Pickers'' ** *''American Restoration'' ** *''Ancient Aliens'' ** *''Big Easy Motors'' ** *''Counting Cars'' ** *''The Curse of Oak Island'' ** *''Forged In Fire'' ** *''Iron & Fire'' ** *''Mountain Men'' ** *''Ozzy & Jack's World Detour'' ** *''Pawn Stars'' ** *''Swamp People'' ** Lifetime *''Fashionably Late with Rachel Zoe'' ** *''Mary Kills People'' ** *''UnREAL'' ** *''Little Women'' ** *''Project Runway'' ** *''The Rap Game'' ** FYI *''World Food Championships'' ** *''#BlackLove'' ** *''Tiny House'' ** *''Kocktails with Khloé'' ** *The Biography Channel ** Disney Channel *''Flash Forward'' ** *''Mad Libs'' ** *''Going Wild with Jeff Corwin'' ** *''The Famous Jett Jackson'' ** *''So Weird'' ** *''Even Stevens'' ** *''Lizzie McGuire'' ** *''The Proud Family'' ** *''Pengin the Penguin'' ** *''Kim Possible'' ** *''That's So Raven'' ** *''Dave the Barbarian'' ** *''Phil of the Future'' ** *''Brandy and Mr. Whiskers'' ** *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' ** *''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody'' ** *''The Buzz on Maggie'' ** *''Hannah Montana'' ** *''Shorty McShorts' Shorts'' ** *''The Replacements'' ** *''Cory in the House'' ** *''Phineas and Ferb'' ** *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' ** *''Sonny with a Chance'' ** *''Jonas'' ** *''Good Luck Charlie'' ** *''Fish Hooks'' ** *''Shake It Up'' ** *''A.N.T. Farm'' ** *''So Random!'' ** *''Jessie'' ** *''Austin & Ally'' ** *''Gravity Falls'' ** *''Code: 9'' ** *''Dog with a Blog'' ** *''Liv and Maddie'' ** *''Wander Over Yonder'' ** *''K.C. Undercover'' ** *''Best Friends Whenever'' ** *''Descendants'' ** *''Stuck in the Middle'' ** *''Bizaardvark'' ** *''Elena of Avalor'' ** *''Andi Mack'' ** *''Let's Flight and Fight!'' ** *''Agent 10'' ** *''Sprucia and Gilli'' ** *''Milton'' ** *''Disney Academy'' ** *''Hannah and Dolphy'' ** *''Watch Your Step'' ** *''High School Musical'' ** *''The Cheetah Girls'' ** *''Camp Rock'' ** *''Halloweentown'' ** *''Teen Beach Movie'' ** *''Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century'' ** *''Johnny Tsunami'' ** *''Pixel Perfect'' ** *''Twitches'' ** *''Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior'' ** *''Hatching Pete'' ** *''Princess Protection Program'' ** *''Avalon High'' ** *''Lemonade Mouth'' ** *''Frenemies'' ** *''Radio Rebel'' ** *''Cloud 9'' ** *''Zapped'' ** *''How to Build a Better Boy'' ** *''Invisible Sister'' ** *''The Swap'' ** *''Adventures in Babysitting'' ** *''Zombies'' ** *''16 Wishes'' ** Disney Channel International *''As the Bell Rings'' ** *''Soy Luna'' ** *''Violetta'' ** *''Juacas'' ** *''Pijama Party'' ** *''O11CE'' ** *''Jungle Nest'' ** *''The Lodge'' ** *''The Evermoore Chronicles'' ** *''Que Talento!'' ** Disney XD *''Mech-X4'' **Ryan Walker **Mark Walker **Harris Harris Jr. **Spyder **Veracity **Principal Grey **Seth Harper **Leo **Cassie **Grace Walker **Davage **Traeger *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' **Star Butterfly **Marco Diaz **Pony Head **Ludo **King Butterfly **Queen Butterfly **Glossaryck **Ferguson O'durguson **Alfonzo Dolittle **Jackie-Lynn Thomas **Janna Ordonia **Brittney Wong **Mr. and Mrs. Diaz **King Pony Head **Oskar Greason **Miss Skullnick **Tom Lucitor **Laser Puppy **Sabrina Backintosh **Jeremy Birnbaum **Buff Frog **Buff Frog's Tadpole **Monster Arm **Principal Skeeves **Pixie Empress **Princess Smooshy **Toffee **Meteora Butterfly **Mina Loveberry **Eclipsa Butterfly **Hekapoo **Omnitraxus Prime **Rhombulus **Lekmet **Kelly **Love Sentence *''Future-Worm!'' **Danny Douglas **Future-Worm **Bug **Robo-Carp **Doug Douglas **Megan Douglas **Steak Starbolt **Future Danny **Neil deGrasse Tyson **Madeline **Gloopy **Anchovy Monster *''Milo Murphy's Law'' **Milo Murphy **Zack Underwood **Melissa Chase **Diogee **Bradley Nicholson **Doctor Zone **Time Ape **Sara Murphy **Martin and Brigette Murphy **Amanda Lopez **Jackie **Balthazar Cavendish **Vinnie Dakota **Elliot Decker **Mrs. Murawski **King Pistashion **Victor Verliezer *''Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer'' **Billy Dilley **Zeke **Marsha **Anaximander **Judy **Count Raymond Wretcher **Mrs. Wretcher **Big Doug **Hag Witch **Yucky **Tony **Gorkager **Chancellor Gork **The Great Gork in the Celing **Zartran **Francis **Thurston **The Mushroom Prince **Aunt Agnes **Mr. Ogre Chef **Hag Sisters **Jared **Sluggy **Mud Man *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' **Kick Buttowski **Brad Buttowski **Brianna Buttowski **Honey Buttowski **Harold Buttowski **Secret Spy Buttowski **Grandpa Buttowski **Grandma Rosie **Sally **Cousin Kyle **Gunther Magnuson **Abbie **Jackie Wackerman **Kendall Perkins **Ronaldo **Mouth **Emo Kid **Wade **Mr. Vickle **Madison **Scarlett Rosetti **Horace **Pantsy **Teena Sometimes **April **Janelle **Shannon **Howie **Rowdy Remington **Mangus Magnuson **Luigi Vendetta **Papercut Peterson **CEO of Food 'n' Fix **Dead Man Dave **One-Eyed Jackson **Mrs. Wackerman **Mr. Gibble **Mr. Perkins **Ms. Fitzpatrick **Ms. Dominic **Jantior **Bjorgen **Hush **Razz **Principal Harry **Javier **Hamburger on a Stick Girl **Pantsy and Mouth's Father **Billy Stumps **Rock Callahan **Honey Splash **Dirt Bike Mike **Jock Wilder **Larry Wilder **Boom McCondor **Coach Sternbeck **Lisa Bancroft **Mary Van Der Deth **Glenn **Mary **Michelle **Lady Lala **Helga Manguson **Thor Thorson **Uncle Christopher **Gunther's Fans **Mrs. Perkins **Penelope Patterson **Gordie Gibble **Ms. Chicarelli *''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' **Randy Cunningham/Ninja **Howard Weinerman **The Sorcerer **Hannibal McFist **Willem Viceroy III **Psycho-Bot **Robo-Ape **Jerry Driscoll **The Disciplinarian **Mac Antfee **Man-Gong **Catfish Booray **The Sorceress **Evil Julian **Bucky Hensletter **Bashford "Bash" Johnson **Heidi Weinerman **Theresa Fowler **Debbie Kang **Irving Slimovitz **Marci McFist **Doug **Flute Girl **Rachel **Stevens **Julian **Coach Green **Morgan **S. Ward Smith **Marlene Driscoll **Pradeep **Mr. Bannister **Ms. Wickwhacker **Mick **Juggo **Dave **Mort Weinerman **Gene Levine **Greg **Señora Jorge **Dickie **Ms. Mary Elizabeth "Tawny" Zingwald **Jacques **Buttermaker **Brent **Pitch Kickham **Terry McFist **Ranginald Bagel **First Ninja **Sinjin Knightfire **Jason Myers *''Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero'' **Penn Zero **Boone Wiseman **Sashi Kobayashi **Phyllis **Rippen **Principal Larry **Phil **Vonnie Zero **Brock Zero **Aunt Rose **Uncle Chuck **Sylvester and Tia Kobayashi **Sheriff Scaley and Amber Briggs **Captain Super Captain **Blaze **Nug **Shirley B. Awesome *''Pickle and Peanut'' **Pickle **Peanut **Mr. Mjärt **Lazer **Champion Horse **McSweats **Spedacular Donkey **Sneaky Patty **Wayne **Ragga **Mr. Whispers **Papa **Dr. Pamplemousse *''Big City Greens'' **Cricket **Tilly **Bill **Gramma **Remy **Gloria **Officer Keys *''Motorcity'' **Mike Chilton **Julie Kane **Chuck **Dutch Gordy **Texas **Jacob **R.O.T.H. **Clair **Dr. Hudson **Rayon **Darr Gordy **Tennie **Bracket **Foxy **Abraham Kane **Tooley **Kaia **The Duke of Detroit **Cyborg Dan **Red *''Aaron Stone'' **Charlie Landers/Aaron Stone **Emma Lau/Dark Tamara **Jason Landers/Terminus Mag **S.T.A.N. **T. Abner Hall **Vas Mehta/Vasuvius **Ramdas "Ram" Mehta/Lethal Lotus **Percy Budnick **Amanda Landers **Chase Ravenwood **Harrison Marshall **Tatianna Caine Hall **Adolf **Megan **Jo **Elias Powers **Dr. Necros **Xero **Helix **Zefir **Cerebella **General Cross **Kronis **Damaged **Ben Slivers **Shackles **Mr. Galapagos **Hive **Steeltrap **U *''Zeke and Luther'' **Zeke Falcone **Luther Jerome Waffles **Kornelius "Kojo" Jonesworth **Ginger Falcone **Oswald "Ozzie" Kepphart **Donald "Don" Donaldson **Dorothy Joanne "Nana" Waffles **Lisa Grubner **Deputy Dingle **Reginald "Jumpsuit" Johnson **Dale Davis **Monica Lopez **Poochie McGruder **Olivia Masterson **Garrett "Stinky Cast" Delfino **Kirby Cheddar **Charlie and Doyce Plunk **Roy Waffles **Dr. Ricardo **Eddie Coletti **Bridget *''I'm in the Band'' **Tripp Campbell **Derek Jupiter **Burger Pitt **Ash **Izzy Fuentes **Beth Campbell **Principal Cornelius Strickland **Jenkins **Jared **Ernesto the Besto **Charles "Chucky" Albertson **Simon Craig **Principal Maurice Jenkins **Bryce Johnson *''Pair of Kings'' **King Brady **King Boomer **King Boz of Mindu **Mikayla Makoola **Lanny **Mason Makoola **Yamakoshi **Timothy Kalooka-Khan **Candace **Hibachi **Rebecca "Awesome" Dawson **Catawampus **Oogie *''Kickin' It'' **Jack **Milton **Jerry **Kim **Eddie **Rudy **Phil **Joan Malone **Bobby Wasabi **Sensei Ty **Frank **Marge **Lonnie **Julie **Mika **Ms. Bethany Applebaum **Sam **Po **Claire **Grace **Izzy **Sidney **Albert **Coach/Principal/Agent Funderburk **Shane **Taylor *''Crash & Bernstein'' **Crash **Wyatt Bernstein **Cleopatra "Cleo" Bernstein **Amanda Bernstein **Pesto **Jasmine Bernstein **Melanie "Mel" Bernstein **Scottie **Martin Poulos **Rufus "The Slapper" **Mrs. Lopez **Roland **Coach Urkhart **Karl Bernstein *''Lab Rats''/''Mighty Med'' **Chase **Adam **Bree **Leo Dooley **Davenport **Tasha **Eddy **Perry **Douglas Davenport **Daniel **Trent **Caitlin **Janelle **Owen **Scott **Agent Graham **President **Ethan **Grandma Rose **Stephanie **Kerry Perry **Marcus **Krane **Sebastian **Tank **Lexi **Otis **Giselle **Troy West **S-1 **Bob **Spin **Kaz **Oliver **Skylar Storm **Alan Diaz **Gus **Jordan **Stefanie **Horace Diaz **Benny **Lizard Man **Philip **Newscaster **Ambrose **Tecton **Solar Flare II **Incognito **Blue Tornado **The Crusher **Brain Matter **Titanio **Mesmera **Citadel **The Great Defender **Captain Atomic **Mr. Quick **Owl Girl **Timeline **Gray Granite **Neocortex **Surge **Absolute Zero **Snowstorm **Remix **Spotlight **Alley Cat **Agent Blaylock **Optimo **Dark Warrior **Valkira **Gamma Girl **Amicus **Harold **Bubble Man **Hapax the Elder **Dynamo **Human Blade **Scarlet Ace **Disgusto **Queen Hornet **Replicate **Gravitas **Lady Spectrum **Skipper **Arachnia **Spark **Annihilator **Wallace and Clyde **Megahertz **Micros **Crimson Demon **Experion **Black Falcon **Dr. Wrath **Sonic Shriek **Revengeance **Disembowler **Soul Slayer **Wi-Fi **Dreadlock **Bob **The Ambusher **Hunter Bounty **Nightstrike **Slaughter Master **Mr. Terror **Mort *''Kirby Buckets'' **Kirby Buckets **Dawn Buckets **Fish **Eli **Belinda **Mom **Dad **Principal Mitchell **Big Ricky *''Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything'' **Conor **Wendell **Franklin **Ashley **Mr. Spanks **Principal Nordahl **Janice **Billy *''Skyrunners'' **Tyler Burns **Nick Burns **Robin Burns **Agent Armstrong **Julie 'Smoking' Gunn **Darryl Butler **Katie Wallace Disney Junior *''Jake and the Neverland Pirates'' **Captain Jake **Izzy **Cubby **Skully **Sharky and Bones **Marina the Mermaid **Never Bird **Sandy the Starfish **Pirate Princess Patricia **Winger **Wise Old Parrot **Mama Hook **Red Jessica **Captain Flynn **Stormy **Sea Witch **Misty the Wonderful Witch **Pip the Pirate Genie **Percy the Penguin **Beatrice Le Beak **Mermaid Ruler of Neptune City **Wander the Friendly Pirate Mummy **Ghostly Bob **Dread **Lord Fathom **ShiverJack **Dr. Undergear **The Grim Buccaneer *''Sofia the First'' **Sofia **Princess Amber **Prince James **Queen Miranda **King Roland II **Cedric **Clover **Baileywick **Robin **Mia **Princess Hildegard **Princess Clio **Prince Hugo **Prince Axel **Minimus **Wormwood **Jade **Ruby **Princess Vivian **Crackle **Aunt Matilda "Tilly" **Oona **Cora **Fluke **Shelly **Flip **Sven **Slim **Queen Emmaline **Prince Zandar **Princess Jun **Princess Kari **Princess Zooey **Prince Desmond **Miss Nettle **Rosey **Lucinda **Lily **Indigo **Marla **Calista **Cordelia **Morgana **Kazeem **Sergeant Fizz **King Habib **Queen Farnaz **Prisma **Azurine **Locket of Vor **Twitch **Orion **Vega **Chrysta **Skye **Nerissa **Vor *''Miles from Tomorrowland'' **Miles Callisto **Loretta Callisto **Phoebe Callisto **Leo Callisto **M.E.R.C. **Admiral Watson and Crick **Captain Joe **Commander S'leet **Lysander Floovox **Auntie Frida **Mr. Avon Xylon **The GameMaster **Dr. Consilium **Dr. Zephyr Skye **Haruna Kitumba **Pipp Wimpley **Mirandos **Dashiell Scamp **Commander Nemex **Captain Bobble Blopp **Blippy Blopp **Blodger Blopp **Queen Gemma **Prince Rygan *''Goldie & Bear'' **Goldie Locks **Jack Bear **Mama Bear **Papa Bear **Robin Locks **Marian Locks **Grandma May **Magic Gnome **Aloysius the Big Bad Wolf **Phil the Good Wolf **Jack **Jill **Fairy Godmother **Brix **Twigs **Baley **Sir Dwight **Sir Kenneth **Sir Reginald **Troll #1 **Troll #2 **Prince Charming **Jack **Giant **Little Old Woman **Jack B. Nimble **Jack Horner **Frog **Ginger **Brian **Thumbelina **Little Witch Rosita **Vern the Inchworm **Skippy the Dragon *''Puppy Dog Tails'' **Bingo **Rolly **Bob **Hissy **A.R.F. **Keia **Strawberry **Cupcake **Rufus **Captain Dog **Frank Exposition **Esther Exposition **Daisy **Bulworth **Hedgie the Hedgehog **The Go-Long Retriever **Johnathan **Cagey **Crumpet **Whaley **Dallie **Jackie **Nelly **Miss Mudge **Guard Dog **Chloe **Chloe's Mom **Bob's Mom **Bizzy the Beaver **Strider the Sheepdog **Shockero **Bark Knight **Titus **Harriet **Barry **Quinty Mcsquinty **Ol' Snapper **Baby **Queen Kazoo **Baboo *''Vampirina'' **Vampirina "Vee" Hauntley **Oxana Hauntley **Boris Hauntley **Nanpire **Grandpop **Gregoria **Edna Peepleson **Demi **Chef Remy Bones **Poppy Peepleson **Bridget **Edgar Peepleson **Wolfie **Phoebe **Cosmina and Narcisa **King Peppy **Olga **Matilda **Mr. Froufington **FrankenStacy **Creepy Caroline **Ghastly Gayle **Buttons **Hornadette and Shriekia **Rusty Topsail **Bob Bigfoot *''Little Einsteins'' **Leo **June **Annie **Quincy **Little Mouse **The Good Knight **Joey the Kangaroo **Melody the Music Pet **The Bad Knight **The Little Red Train **Ring *''Chuggington'' **Wilson **Brewster **Koko **Hoot and Toot **Piper **Hodge **Zephie **Old Puffer Pete **Olwin **Harrison **Irwing **Dunbar **Calley **Emery **Chatsworth **M'tambo **Frostini **Action Chugger **Speedy McAllister **Skylar **Decka **Jackman **Asher **Zack **Tyne **Fletch **Hanzo **Cormac **Payce **Daley **Skipper Stu **Hamish **Harry **Russ *''PJ Masks'' **Connor/Catboy **Amaya/Owlette **Greg/Gekko **PJ Robot **Armadylan **Romeo **Luna Girl **Night Ninja **Ninjalino **Howler, Rip, and Kevin **Cameron **Teacher **Jayden Houston **Master Fang **Kick McGee **Flossy Flash **Robette *''Whisker Haven'' **Berry **Pumpkin **Dreamy **Treasure **Petite **Sultan **Miss Featherbon **Lily **Bibbidy **Sweetie **Nuzzles **Mr. Chow **Lucy **Tillie **Taj **Daisy **Windflower **Pounce **Fern **Barnaby Pickles **Pierre the Fish **Nyle **Gleam **Truffles **Teacup **Bloom **Brie **Jane Hair **Slipper **Matey **Waddles **Sandstorm **Chai **River **Otto **Ash **Page **Chipper **Blossom **Rouge **Macaron **Birdadette **Cubbie **Sundrop **Miss Sophia **Flunder **Plumdrop **Seashell **Lapis **Brook *''Fancy Nancy'' **Nancy Margaret Clancy **Claire Clancy **Doug Clancy **Mrs. Devine **Grandpa **Bree **Bree's Mom **Mr. Singh **Jonathan **Mailman Gus **JoJo **Lionel **Brigitte **Grace **Freddy **Rhonda/Wanda **Madame Lucille *''Imagination Movers'' **Dave **Rich **Smitty **Scott **Warehouse Mouse **Nina **Princess Florrie **Knit Knots **Princess Dee *''Handy Manny'' **Manny **Kelly **Mr. Lopart **Felipe **Turner **Pat **Dusty **Squeeze **Stretch **Rusty **Flicker **Zip **Sneeze **Ticks and Totts **Roland **Lefty, Lily, & Junior **Beamer **Spinner **Jack **Pinzas *''Henry Hugglemonster'' **Henry Hugglemonster **Summer Hugglemonster **Cobby Hugglemonster **Ivor Hugglemonster **Daddo Hugglemonster **Grando Hugglemonster **Swifty Hugglemonster **Momma Hugglemonster **Nan-Oh Hugglemonster **Beckett Hugglemonster **Harry Hugglemonster **Dexter Hugglemonster **Dee Hugglemonster **Denzel Dugglemonster **Herold Dugglemonster **Maude Dugglemonster **Grammo Dugglemonster **Gurgler Dugglemonster **Denzel 3000 **Gertie Growlerstein **Milo Growlerstein **Gregor Growlerstein **Joyce Growlerstein **Sneezo Growlerstein **Estelle Enormomonster **Eduardo Enormomonster **Ernestine Enormomonster **Hugo Enormonster **Josh Enormomonster **Flopster Enormomonster **Izzy Snifflemonster **Roberto Snifflemonster **Hunter Snifflemonster **Oscar Snifflemonster **Roy and Kelly Snifflemonster **Fergus Blobbymonster **Fergal Blobbymonster **Santa Claws **Captain Hollander *''Jungle Junction'' **Zooter **Ellyvan **Bungo **Taxicrab **Carla **Crocker **Hippobus **The Beetlebugs **Lance **Bobby **Dozer **Miss Jolly **Toadhog *''Sheriff Callie's Wild West'' **Sheriff Callie **Deputy Peck **Toby **Governor Groundhog **Uncle Bun **Ella **Priscilla Skunk **Farmer Stinky **Dirty Dan **Dusty **Baxter Badger **The Prairie Dogs **Abigail **Rita Rattler **Frida Fox **Pecos Pug **Dr. Wolf **Doc Quackers **Cody **Tio Tortuga **Mr. Dillo **Mr. Engineer **Parroting Pedro **Polly May Porcupine **Batty Belfry **Calamity Caleb **Slick Eddie **Ray Jay and Jay Jay **Ol' Big Fins **Tricky Travis **The Train Bandits **The Milk Bandit **Billy Goat the Kid **Kit Cactus **The Silverado Brothers **Phineas Foolery **Johnny Strum **Wildcat McGraw **Jolene and Jefro Beaver **Barney the Barnstorming Bandit *''Special Agent Oso'' **Oso **Mr. Dos **Wolfie **Dotty **Professor Buffo **Whirly Bird **Musa *''Johnny and the Sprites'' **Johnny **Gwen **Ginger **Basil **Inventor Bunny **Lily **Root **Sage **Seymour *''Higglytown Heroes'' **Eubie **Wayne **Twinkle **Kip **Fran **Ms. Fern *''JoJo's Circus'' **JoJo Tickle **Goliath the Lion **Skeebo Seltzer **Croaky Ann Frogini **Trina Rose Tightrope **Mr. Tickle **Mrs. Karen Kersplatski **Dinky Pachyderm **Tater Oliver Spudinski **BalBoa **Fellini and Federico Frogini **Mr. Aldeberto Muscles **Maya Muscles **Dr. Seltzer **Fire Chief Seltzer **Mr. and Mrs. Spudinski **Small Fry Spudinski **Mrs. Pachyderm **Babalulu **Lotta Yucks **Jumberto the Jackrabbit **Jig, Jag and Jug **Terrific the Tiger Tamer **Uncle Flippy **Super Duper Girl **Baloney Balloony **Cotton Andy **Bingo Bongo **Charlie the Clown Baby **Granny and Grampy Tickle **Terra Cotta **Mrs. Cotta **Mr Postman **Mrs. Boa **Hogan the Hamster **Cha Cha the Clown Crab **The Fire Clowns **King Regis **Queen Regina **Princess Josephina **Jibby Jabby-Jamboree **Bailey Ballooney **Mr. Jing-A-Ling **Waldo the Seal **Ivan **Franco the Fantastic **Alex **Mr and Mrs Tightrope **Miss Spritzy **Chico The Mouse **Grasshopper The Maginficent **Sasharoo **Professor Tick Tock **The Cricketeers **Nosey Josie **Jumping Jack **Normus **Cozy *''PB&J Otter'' **Jelly Otter **Peanut Otter **Butter Otter **Opal Otter **Ernest Otter **Anna Otter **Pinch Raccoon **Scootch Raccoon **Munchy Beaver **Flick Duck **Ootsie and Bootsie Snootie **Wanda and Walter Raccoon **Shirley Duck **Betty-Lou Beaver **Mayor Jeff **Cap'n Crane **Connie Crane **Bubbles **Mr. Bigdog **Measles **Edouard Snootie **Georgina Snootie **Billy Duck **Ricky Raccoon **Simon Fieldmouse **Redolfo **Captain Camel **The Muskrat Family *''Rolie Polie Olie'' **Olie Polie **Zowie Polie **Spot **Mr. Percy Polie **Mrs. Polina Polie **Pappy Polie **Billy Bevel **Gizmo Polie **Aunt Polieanna **Baxter and Bonita Jaquita Bevel **Space Boy **Coochie and Coo Polie **Binky Bevel **Screwy **Polly Pi **Wheelie **Dicey **Mrs. Ethel Triangle **Big Gene Green **Little Gene Green **Chuck Squarey **Klanky Klaus **Gloomius Maximus *''Stanley'' **Stanley Griff **Dennis the Goldfish **Lionel Griff **Mark Griff **Joyce Griff **Lester Goldberg **Marcie & Mimi **Jane **Ben **Teresa Kirby *''Can You Teach My Alligator Manners?'' **Mikey **Al the Alligator *''Happy Monster Band'' **Frred **L.O. **Bluzz **Ink **Roc and Raoul **La, Dee and Da *''Tasty Time with ZeFronk'' **ZeFronk **Sue **Dom DeLuise Disney Zoog *''The Secret Foxes'' ** *''The Vigilante Fighters Show'' ** *''Cool Kat'' ** *''Daxter and the Galactic Troop'' ** *''Odyssey'' ** *''Holiday Beach'' ** *''The Rock 'n' Roll On!'' ** *''Clarissa and Olivia'' ** *''Space Heroes'' ** *''Sea Guardians'' ** *''Toons in Training'' ** *''The Stupids'' ** *''Fiesta Mischief!'' ** *''Disney's Animal City'' ** *''Hatboy and Hatgirl'' ** *''Sapphire: Medieval Warrior'' ** *''Ignatus: Master of the Future'' ** Disney Consumer Products and Interactive Media *''Kingdom Hearts'' **Sora **Riku **Kairi **King Mickey **Donald Duck **Goofy **Roxas **Aqua **Terra **Ventus **Xehanort **Ansem **Xemnas **Vanitas **Xigbar/Braig **Xaldin **Vexen **Lexaeus **Zexion **Saïx/Isa **Naminé **Ansem the Wise/DiZ **Xion **Axel/Lea **Master Eraqus **Dilan **Even **Aeleus **Ienzo **Lingering Will **Hayner **Pence **Olette **Kairi's Grandma **Riku Replica **Foretellers **Master of Masters **Luxu **Ephemer **Skuld **Chirithy *''Club Penguin''/''Club Penguin Island'' **Rockhopper **Aunt Arctic **Rookie **Cadence **Jet Pack Guy **Dot **Gary the Gadget Guy **Rory **Shellbeard **Herbert P. Bear **Klutzy **Sensei **Puffle Handler **Franky **Petey K **G Billy **Stompin' Bob **Merry Walrus **Sam the Sasquatch **Bambadee **Dancing Penguin **Hydro Hopper Penguin **Pizza Chef **Coffee Shop Barista **Joe **Blazer X. **Smulley **RodgerRodger **Blue Puffle **Red Puffle **Pink Puffle **Black Puffle **Green Puffle **Purple Puffle **Yellow Puffle **White Puffle **Orange Puffle **Brown Puffle **Rainbow Puffle **Gold Puffle **Bat Puffle **Reindeer Puffle **Dragon Puffle **Unicorn Puffle **Chicken Puffle **Border Collie Puffle **Tabby Cat Puffle **Triceratops Puffle **Stegosaurus Puffle **T-Rex Puffle **Snowman Puffle **Ghost Puffle **Rabbit Puffle **Raccoon Puffle **Deer Puffle **Blue Crystal Puffle **Alien Puffle **Klepto **Webnark **Glabook **Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000 **Scorn the Dragon King **Destructobot **Tusk **Scrap **Tank **Sly **Skip **Garugg the Ugg Ugg **Pirate Crab **Gariwald VIII **Candy Ghost **Jacob Mukluk **Jeff the Ref **Garianna **Tourdude **Roofhowse **Blizzard **Jangrah **Sydmull **Lorna **Sergei **Frost Bite **Road Racer **Ultimate Mega Dragon **Zombie **Werewolf **Vampire **Tyrannosaurus **Pteranodon **Triceratops **Raptor **Stegosaurus **Fairy *''Puplock Holmes'' ** *''Spectrobes'' **Rallen **Jeena **Aldous/Mr. X **Commander Grant **Professor Wright **Professor Kate **Krux **Maja **Jado **Gelberus **Gronos **Radese **Kotetsu **Gretta **Salia **Kamtoga **Dyrus **Neal **Zig **Beht **Gorrik **Tidy **Scout **Jado **Harry *''Disney Infinity'' ** *''Guilty Party'' **Dorian Dickens **Olivia Dickens **Max Dickens **Phoebe Dickens **Kid Riddle **Charlotte Dickens-Johnson **Butch Johnson **Ling-Ling Johnson **Mr. Valentine **Schmoot **Rikki Krikkit **Fifi Fromage **Carlotta Johannesburg **Ed Mission **Dolly Binaca **Thaddeus Bilge **Madeline Ash **Wilheim Gottier **Griselda Wurstkrieg **Morgan Harvest **Judith Prudence **Lester Noogie **Vendetta Clamp **Ian Neon **Minnie Wigwam **Mort Sherman *''Heaven & Earth'' **Illusion Master **Card Master *''Jelly Car'' ** *''Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow'' **Maui Mallard *''Pure'' **ATV Driver *''Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour'' **Amanda Sparkle **Bruno Biggs **Otto Plugnut **Oliver Chickly III **Polly Roger **Baron Karlott **Tiara Damáge **X.U.D. 71 **Moe Whiplash **Ned Shredbetter *''Turok'' **Joseph Turok **Roland Kane **Slade **Robert **Sergeant Handerson **Carter **Jericho **Logan **Foster **Gonzales **Cowboy **M-G Soldier **Mama Scarface *''Disney Emoji Blitz'' **Mickey Emoji **Minnie Emoji **Donald Emoji **Daisy Emoji **Pluto Emoji **Goofy Emoji **Ariel Emoji **Flounder Emoji **Sebastian Emoji **Sulley Emoji **Mike Emoji **Randall Emoji **Simba Emoji **Timon Emoji **Pumbaa Emoji **Raifiki Emoji **Bambi Emoji **Marie Emoji **Winnie the Pooh Emoji **Piglet Emoji **Eeyore Emoji **Tigger Emoji **Rabbit Emoji **Jiminy Cricket Emoji **Dumbo Emoji **Perdita Emoji **8-Bit Mickey Emoji **Tinker Bell Emoji **Peter Pan Emoji **The Genie Emoji **Aladdin Emoji **Jasmine Emoji **Abu Emoji **Rajah Emoji **Alice Emoji **Cheshire Cat Emoji **White Rabbit Emoji **Mad Hatter Emoji **Caterpillar Emoji **Woody Emoji **Buzz Lightyear Emoji **Alien Emoji **Kermit the Frog Emoji **Fozzie Bear Emoji **Cinderella Emoji **Elsa Emoji **Anna Emoji **Olaf Emoji **Sven Emoji **Kristoff Emoji **Marshmallow Emoji **WALL-E Emoji **EVE Emoji **Lilo Emoji **Stitch Emoji **Nick Wilde Emoji **Judy Hopps Emoji **Nemo Emoji **Dory Emoji **Crush Emoji **Bruce Emoji **Hank Emoji **The Beast Emoji **Belle Emoji **Lumiére Emoji **Cogsworth Emoji **Mrs. Potts Emoji **Chip Emoji **Moana Emoji **Maui Emoji **Pua Emoji **Mulan Emoji **Mushu Emoji **Rapunzel Emoji **Pascal Emoji **Flynn Ryder Emoji **Maximus Emoji **Lightning McQueen Emoji **Cruz Ramirez Emoji **Jackson Storm Emoji **Joy Emoji **Sadness Emoji **Anger Emoji **Disgust Emoji **Fear Emoji **Bing Bong Emoji **Steamboat Willie Mickey Emoji **Retro Minnie Emoji **Oswald Emoji **Princess Aurora Emoji **Prince Phillip Emoji **Pocahontas Emoji **Baloo Emoji **Kaa Emoji **King Louie Emoji **Jack Skellington Emoji **Sally Emoji **Miguel Emoji **Hector Emoji **Dante Emoji **Hiro Emoji **Baymax Emoji **Vanellope Emoji **Tiana Emoji **Lady Emoji **Tramp Emoji **Hercules Emoji **Megara Emoji **Pegasus Emoji **Merida Emoji **Remy Emoji **Kuzco Emoji **Kronk Emoji **Flik Emoji **Princess Atta Emoji **Heimlich Emoji **Mr. Incredible Emoji **Elastigirl Emoji **Jack-Jack Emoji **Snow White Emoji **Dopey Emoji **Bernard Emoji **Bianca Emoji **Robin Hood Emoji **Scrooge McDuck Emoji **Launchpad McQuack Emoji **Darkwing Duck Emoji **Chip Emoji **Dale Emoji **Hatbox Ghost Emoji **Madame Leota Emoji **The Bride Emoji **Abominable Snowman Emoji **Jack Sparrow Emoji **Barbossa Emoji **Davis Jones Emoji **Rey Emoji **Finn Emoji **BB-8 Emoji **Mal Emoji **Dug Emoji **Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey Emoji **Yen Sid Emoji **The Fairy Godmother Emoji **King Triton Emoji **Rose Gold Minnie **Magic Mirror Emoji **Ursula Emoji **Maleficent Emoji **Jafar Emoji **Captain Hook Emoji **Scar Emoji **Cruella De Vil Emoji **Queen of Hearts Emoji **Hades Emoji **Evil Queen Emoji **Kylo Ren Emoji *''Tsum Tsum'' **Tsum Mickey **Tsum Minnie **Tsum Donald **Tsum Daisy **Tsum Goofy **Tsum Pluto **Tsum Chip **Tsum Dale **Tsum Winnie the Pooh **Tsum Piglet **Tsum Tigger **Tsum Eeyore **Tsum Christopher Robin **Tsum Roo **Tsum Stitch **Tsum Scrump **Tsum Marie **Tsum Lady **Tsum Perry **Tsum Jack Skellington **Tsum Zero **Tsum Woody **Tsum Buzz Lightyear **Tsum Jessie **Tsum Lotso **Tsum Mike **Tsum Sulley **Tsum Dumbo **Tsum Alice **Tsum White Rabbit **Tsum Cheshire Cat **Tsum Little Oyster **Tsum Tinker Bell **Tsum Bambi **Tsum Thumper **Tsum Miss Bunny **Tsum Elsa **Tsum Anna **Tsum Olaf **Tsum Sven **Tsum Maleficent **Tsum Ariel **Tsum Flounder **Tsum Sebastian **Tsum Rapunzel **Tsum Pascal **Tsum Bumblebee Pooh **Tsum Pete **Tsum Pumpkin Mickey **Tsum Holiday Mickey **Tsum Holiday Minnie **Tsum Holiday Donald **Tsum Holiday Daisy **Tsum Holiday Goofy **Tsum Holiday Pluto **Tsum Valentine Minnie **Tsum Valentine Daisy **Tsum Baymax **Tsum Sorcerer Mickey **Tsum Belle **Tsum Beast **Tsum Bunny Pooh **Tsum Bunny Tigger **Tsum Surprise Elsa **Tsum Birthday Anna **Tsum Angel **Tsum Hawaiian Stitch **Tsum Lightning McQueen **Tsum Mater **Tsum Rex **Tsum Randall **Tsum Romance Ariel **Tsum King Triton **Tsum Aladdin **Tsum Jasmine **Tsum Genie **Tsum Horn Hat Mickey **Tsum Cat Hat Minnie **Tsum Pumpkin Chip **Tsum Ghost Dale **Tsum Conductor Mickey **Tsum Pinocchio **Tsum Jiminy Cricket **Tsum Nick Wilde **Tsum Judy Hopps **Tsum Finnick **Tsum Max **Tsum Clarice **Tsum Luke **Tsum R2-D2 **Tsum Yoda **Tsum Darth Vader **Tsum BB-8 **Tsum Snow White **Tsum Aurora **Tsum Bride Rapunzel **Tsum Ursula **Tsum Evil Queen **Tsum Maleficent Dragon **Tsum Steamboat Mickey **Tsum Steamboat Minnie **Tsum Steamboat Pete **Tsum Cinderella **Tsum Fairy Godmother **Tsum Simba **Tsum Nala **Tsum Scar **Tsum Mowgli **Tsum Wonderland Alice **Tsum Queen of Hearts **Tsum Mad Hatter **Tsum Theatrical Mad Hatter **Tsum Rey **Tsum Kylo Ren **Tsum Jedi Luke **Tsum Han Solo **Tsum Chewbacca **Tsum Jack Sparrow **Tsum Elizabeth Swann **Tsum Davy Jones **Tsum Parade Mickey **Tsum Parade Tinker Bell **Tsum Romance Belle **Tsum Romance Beast **Tsum Gaston **Tsum Lumiere **Tsum Nemo **Tsum Dory **Tsum Crush **Tsum Moana **Tsum Maui **Tsum Young Elsa **Tsum Young Anna **Tsum Summer Olaf **Tsum Sora **Tsum Riku **Tsum Captain Hook **Tsum Cruella De Vil **Tsum Jafar **Tsum Cruz Ramirez **Tsum WALL-E **Tsum Carl **Tsum Rabbit **Tsum Oswald **Tsum Holiday Jack **Tsum Alien **Tsum Lilo **Tsum Scuttle **Tsum Abu **Tsum Rattle Bones Pluto **Tsum Princess Leia **Tsum C-3PO **Tsum Arlo **Tsum Prince Charming **Tsum Zazu **Tsum March Hare **Tsum K-2SO **Tsum Death Trooper **Tsum Mrs. Potts **Tsum Jester Goofy *''Disney Crossy Road'' ** *''Disney Store'' **Disney Store Employee *''Disney Mobile'' ** *''The Kingdom Keepers'' **Finn Whitman **Charlene Turner **Terrence Maybeck **Dell Philby **Isabella Angelo **Wayne Kresky **Amanda Lockhart **Jessica Lockhart **Mrs. Whitham **Wanda Alcott **Greg Luowski **Storey Ming **Bess Maybeck **Gladis Philby **Sally Ringwald **Dillard Cole **Hugo Montcliff **Mattie Weaver *''The Zodiac Legacy'' **Steven *''Star Darlings'' **Astra **Tessa **Gemma **Cassie **Leona **Vega **Libby **Scarlet **Sage **Clover **Adora **Piper **Vivica **Lady Stella **MO-J4 **Lady Cordial **Professor Claxworth **Professor Bright **Professor Raye **Professor Cecella **Professor Dumarre **Professor Ursa **Professor Dag **Professor Delphinus **Professor Wickes **Lady Rancora *''Waterfire Saga'' **Ava **Ling **Astrid **Neela **Becca Disney Parks & Resorts * Walt Disney World ** Duffy the Disney Bear (Abilities: TBD) ** Madame Leota (Abilities: TBD) ** Orange Bird (Abilities: TBD) ** Gelatoni (Abilities: TBD) ** Harrison Hightower III (Abilities: TBD) ** ShellieMay the Disney Bear (Abilities: TBD) ** Matterhorn Yeti (Abilities: TBD) ** Figment (Abilities: TBD) ** Dreamfinder (Abilities: TBD) ** Ghost Host (Abilities: TBD) ** The Hatbox Ghost (Abilities: TBD) ** Constance Hatchaway (Abilities: TBD) ** Melaine Ravenwood (Abilities: TBD) ** Henry (Abilities: TBD) ** Big Al (Abilities: TBD) ** Henry Mystic (Abilities: TBD) ** Sonny Eclipse (Abilities: TBD) ** Sally Shine (Abilities: TBD) ** The Phantom (Abilities: TBD) ** Albert Falls (Abilities: TBD) ** RX-24 (Abilities: TBD) ** Wendell (Abilities: TBD) ** Barnabas T. Bullion (Abilities: TBD) ** Albert the Monkey (Abilities: TBD) ** Citizens of Hollywood (Abilities: TBD) ** José (Abilities: TBD) ** Liver Lips McGrowl (Abilities: TBD) ** Pierre (Abilities: TBD) ** Push the Talking Trash Can (Abilities: TBD) ** G2-9T (Abilities: TBD) ** Michael (Abilities: TBD) ** Dr. Nigel Charming (Abilities: TBD) ** Lagoona Gator (Abilities: TBD) ** Lenny the Cab (Abilities: TBD) ** George Hightower (Abilities: TBD) ** Captain EO (Abilities: TBD) ** Shaker (Abilities: TBD) ** Teddi Barra (Abilities: TBD) ** Showgirl Bird (Abilities: TBD) ** Chandu (Abilities: TBD) ** Lucky the Dinosaur (Abilities: TBD) ** Ice Gator (Abilities: TBD) ** Trixie St. Claire (Abilities: TBD) ** 9-Eyes (Abilities: TBD) ** Fritz (Abilities: TBD) ** Trader Sam (Abilities: TBD) ** Waldo C. Graphic (Abilities: TBD) ** Br'er Gator (Abilities: TBD) ** S.I.R. (Abilities: TBD) ** Uh-Oa (Abilities: TBD) ** Tangaroa (Abilities: TBD) ** Glockenspiel (Abilities: TBD) ** Val the Velociraptor (Abilities: TBD) ** Hooter (Abilities: TBD) ** AC-39 (Abilities: TBD) ** Alberta Falls (Abilities: TBD) ** Scarlett (Abilities: TBD) ** Aly San San (Abilities: TBD) ** Caretaker and Dog (Abilities: TBD) ** Ernest (Abilities: TBD) ** Randy the Skunk (Abilities: TBD) ** Timekeeper (Abilities: TBD) ** Gomer (Abilities: TBD) ** ICan (Abilities: TBD) ** Patrick Begorra (Abilities: TBD) ** G2-4T (Abilities: TBD) ** Karen the Park Guide (Abilities: TBD) ** Bonnie Appetite (Abilities: TBD) ** Shruken Ned (Abilities: TBD) ** Minor Domo (Abilities: TBD) ** Chubby Cheddar (Abilities: TBD) ** R5-D2 (Abilities: TBD) ** Major Domo (Abilities: TBD) ** Blossom Nose Murphy (Abilities: TBD) ** Bellhops (Abilities: TBD) ** Singing Bullfrog (Abilities: TBD) ** Br'er Roadrunner (Abilities: TBD) ** ROX-N (Abilities: TBD) ** Saddlesore Swanson (Abilities: TBD) ** Usatama (Abilities: TBD) ** SMRT-1 (Abilities: TBD) * Disney Parks Adventures * Disney Cruise Line ** Cruise Captain Mickey (Abilities: TBD) ** Cruise Director Minnie (Abilities: TBD) ** Sailor Donald (Abilities: TBD) ** Sailor Goofy (Abilities: TBD) ** Sailor Pluto (Abilities: TBD) ** Sailor Chip (Abilities: TBD) ** Sailor Dale (Abilities: TBD) ** Mary Oceaneer (Abilities: TBD) ** Passenger (Abilities: TBD) * DisneyQuest ** Arcade Boy (Abilities: TBD) ** Arcade Girl (Abilities: TBD) ** Animation Academy Student (Abilities: TBD) ** Radio Disney Song Maker (Abilities: TBD) ** Pinball (Abilities: TBD) * Club Disney * ESPN Zone * Adventures by Disney * runDisney * Disney Vacation Clubs * Walt Disney Imagineering * Tokyo DisneySea ** TippyBlue (Abilities: TBD) Marvel *''The Avengers'' ** *''New Avengers'' ** *''The Mighty Avengers'' ** *''Young Avengers'' ** *''Spider-Man'' ** *''Spider-Verse'' ** *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' ** *''X-Men'' ** *''Fantastic Four'' ** *''Deadpool'' ** *''Deadpool Corps'' ** *''Marvel Knights'' ** *''Power Pack'' ** *''Marvel Cinematic Universe'' ** *''Forbush Man'' ** *''Howard the Duck'' ** *''A-Bomb'' ** *''Squirrel Girl'' ** *''Devil Dinosaur'' ** *''Kamala Khan'' ** *''Nova Corps'' ** *''Excalibur'' ** *''Old Man Logan'' ** *''Marvel Tails'' ** The Jim Henson Company *''The Muppets'' **Kermit the Frog **Miss Piggy **Fozzie Bear **Gonzo **Rowlf the Dog **Scooter **Pepe the King Prawn **Rizzo the Rat **Animal **Walter **Bunsen Honeydew **Beaker **Sam Eagle **The Swedish Chef **Dr. Teeth and The Electric Mayhem **Statler **Waldorf **Camilla the Chicken **Bobo the Bear **Clifford **'80s Robot **Andy and Randy Pig **Bean Bunny **Beauregard **Constantine **Crazy Harry **Johnny Fiama **Sal Minella **Lew Zealand **Link Hogthrob **Marvin Suggs **The Muppet Newsman **Pops **Robin the Frog **Sweetums **Uncle Deadly **Afghan Hound **Angel Marie **Annie Sue **Beautiful Day Monster **Behemoth **Big Mean Carl **Bobby Benson **Bubba the Rat **Butch **Chip **Denise **Doglion **Dr. Julius Strangepork **Dr. Phil Van Neuter **Droop **Emily Bear **Fletcher Bird **Foo-Foo **George the Janitor **Gorgon Heap **Howard Tubman **Louis Kazzager **Mahna Mahna **Mean Mama **Mildred Huxtetter **Mulch **Nigel **Mr. Poodlepants **Seymour **Snowths **Sopwith the Camel **Splurge **Sundance **Thog **Timmy Monster **Yolanda Rat *''Dinosaurs'' **Earl Sinclair **Fran Sinclair **Robbie Sinclair **Charlene Sinclair **Baby Sinclair **Ethyl Phillips **Roy Hess **B.P. Richfield **Monica Devertebrae **Spike **Ralph Needlenose **Gus Spikeback **Sid Turtlepuss **Mr. Pulman **Mindy **Howard Handupme **Chief Elder **Mr. Lizard **Gary **Henri Poupon *''Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day'' **Alexander Cooper **Benjamin "Ben" Cooper **Kelly Cooper **Anthony Cooper **Emily Cooper **Trevor Cooper **Celia **Rebecca "Becky" Gibson **Nina **Steph **Greg **Logan **Ms. Joan Suggs **Heather **Dick Van Dyke **Thunder From Down Under **Paul **Phillip Parker **Audrey Gibson **Elliott Gibson **Mrs. Julie Gibson **Mr. Marc Brand **Mr. Steven Tonucci *''Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas'' **Emmet Otter **Doc Bullfrog **Melissa Rabbit **Stanley Weasel **Yancey Woodchuck **Alice Otter **Chuck Stoat **Harvey Beaver **Howard Snake **Mayor Harrison Fox **Charlie Muskrat **Fred Lizard **George Rabbit **"Pop-Eyed" Catfish **Wendell Porcupine **Will Possum **Gretchen Fox **Hetty Muskrat **Mrs. Mink **Old Lady Possum Jetix *''A.T.O.M.'' **Axel Manning **King **Lioness **Hawk **Shark **Alexander Paine **Spydah **Flesh **Mr. Lee **Mu-Team **Dragon **Magness **Garrett **Col. Richter **Eliza **Duke **Sebastian Manning **Michelle Moreno **Female Doctor *''Dragon Booster'' **Artha Penn **Lance Penn **Kitt Raada Wonn **Parmon Sean **Mortis **Word Paynn **Drakkus **Moordryd Paynn **Connor Penn **Cain **Pyrrah **Phistus **Khatah **Stewardd **Reepyr **Wulph **Vociferous **Race Marshall Budge **Captain Faier **Armeggaddon **Sentrus **Rivet **Beau **Wyldfyr **Cyrano **Decepshun **Fracshun **Coershun **Phorrj **Brutaris **Shock-Ra **Gunny **Propheci **Rumbull **Hyve **Swavvy **Poseidos **Hydive **Turbulence **Bumpyrr **Abandonn **Tyrannis Pax **Libris **Chromatic Dragon **The Furox **The Samurox *''Get Ed'' **Ed **Deets **Burn **Fizz **Loogle **Anthony Ol' Skool **Torch **Mr. Simon Bedlam **Kora **Crouch **Spyker **Omnirex **Crumbelina **DNA Deliveries **Hoopbot **DJ Dive **Dirk Cheap **Zero **Carni-Gizmo **Dr. Hong **Buster and Pit **Rodney **The Caretaker *''Pucca'' **Pucca **Garu **Abyo **Ching **Uncle Dumpling **Ho **Linguini **Tobe **Ring Ring **Chief **Shaman **Clown **Muji **Cat Clan **Doga **Santa **Dada **Destiny **Master Soo **Ssoso **Mio **Yani **Policeman Bruce **Chang *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' **Chiro **Antauri **Sparx **Gibson **Nova **Otto **The Skeleton King **Mandarin **Mandarin 2 **Valeena **Formless **Skeleton King Droid **Elevator Monster **Gyrus Krinkle **Professor Maezono **Sakko **Flytor **Cloggy Colon Creature **Scrapperton **Morlath **Master Zan **Wigglenog **The Skeletal Circle **The Dark Ones **Jinmay **Super Quasar **Aurora Six **Johnny Sunspot **Slingshot **Planetoid Q **Ringmaster **Leeah the Jungle Girl **The Clown **Thingy **Mobius Quint **Captain Shuggazoom **The Alchemist **Master Offay *''Yin Yang Yo!'' **Yin **Yang **Yo **The Night Master **Grizzleflavin **Dank and Dire **Carl the Evil Cockroach **Eradicus **Ella Mental **Rubber Chucky **Indestructo-Bob **Mollecu-Lars **Brother Herman **Charles **Ultimoose **Smoke **Mirrors **Yuck **Zarnot **Pondscüm **The Blixens **Fastidious James Spiffington **Saranoia **"G.P." **Chung Pow Kitties **Kraggler **The Puffin **Mastermind **Badfoot **The Manotaur **Ranger Ron **Coop **Lina **Roger Skelewog Jr. **Dave **The Boogeyman **Jobeaux **President Muffin **Melodia **RainbowMane **The Lesson *''Captain Flamingo'' **Milo Powell/Captain Flamingo **Lizbeth Amanda Zaragoza **Thor Powell **Margerie Powell **David Ignacius Powell **Owen-Only **Rutger **Max Roderick **Avi **Wendell Howell **Tabitha **Sanjay **Otto **Kirsten McBradden **Ruth-Ann **Mth **Thrasher *''Monster Buster Club'' **Cathy Smith **Chris **Danny Jackson **Sam **John **Mr. Hugo Smith **Wendy **Jeremy Flablotnick **Mark **Lyna **Mr. Fusster **Principal Rollins *''Ōban Star-Racers'' **Eva "Molly" Wei **Jordan C. Wilde **Don Wei **Maya Wei **Rick Thunderbolt **Koji **Stan **Prince Aikka **Satis **Canaletto **Groor **Flint **Ceres **Para-dice **Super Racer **Rush **Spirit **Colonel Toros **Sul **Ning and Skun **Lord Furter **General Kross **Ondai **O **Muir UTV Motion Pictures Guest Franchises *''Hotel Transylvania'' ** *''Doraemon'' ** *''Foxtoons'' ** *''Fox Cartoons, Inc.'' ** *''The Simpsons'' ** *''Ice Age'' ** *''The Book of Life'' ** *''Rio'' ** *''Ferdinand'' ** *''The Story of The Face Paint'' ** *''Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children'' ** *''The Greatest Showman'' ** *''Marmaduke'' ** *''Fabian Fox'' ** *''Wild Forces'' ** *''Percy Jackson'' ** *''Night at the Museum'' ** *''Isle of Dogs'' ** *''Fantastic Mr. Fox'' ** *''The Tale of Face Paints'' ** *''Underdog'' ** *''All Dogs Goes to Heaven'' ** *''Garfield'' ** *''U.S. Acres'' ** *''Robin the 10th Grade Wolf'' ** *''The Hounds'' ** *''Archie'' ** *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' ** *''Open Season'' ** *''Reilly Toons'' ** *''Speedy Blue Dog'' ** *''The Wizard of Oz'' ** *''The Karate Kid'' ** *''Inspector Gadget'' ** *''Mega Man'' ** *''Attack of the Killer Tomatoes'' ** *''Goosebumps'' ** *''Sherlock Holmes'' ** *''Evolution'' ** *''King Kong'' ** *''Zorro'' ** *''Rush Hour'' ** Other